Target Practice
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Tariq is targeted in what appears to be a random but appalling hate crime. Is it all that it seems? Can Section D find the truth? With the young man fighting to live can his friends stop another attack? Is London about to find itself in a race hate war? Who's pulling the strings?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Spooks. All copyright belongs to Kudos productions and BBC television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1.

Tariq shoved his hands in his jacket pocket as he headed out of the newsagents shop. The dark winter night but him to the core as he made his way towards Thames House. Suddenly it didn't seem such a good idea to nip back into work to check the new cctv reader. He began to walk faster, aware of a man following him. He crossed the road, jumping into a black cab. The older man turned to him.

"Where to son?"

Tariq locked the car door before giving Beth and Dimitri's address. He suddenly wanted to be among friends - even if he knew Beth would tease him without remorse.

Cxxxxxx

Beth placed the phone back on the table as Dimitri stepped out of the shower. They were both exhausted and in need of s break but both knew the chances of getting time away from the Grid was negligible.

"Tariq is on his way over. By taxi." Beth frowned.

"Now? Why?"

"He was in the back of the taxi when he called. Sounded worried." She grabbed her jacket. "I don't like it when he gets worried. And since when does Tariq use taxis? It's not like him."

Dimitri dried his hair as he thought about his friend. The technical office was a genius but not known for his common sense. Beth looked over at her boyfriend, noticing that he was deep in thought.

"Call him back. Have him leave the taxi and wait for me to get there." She grabbed her car keys.

"Beth?"

"I'll find him. I don't like this. Rana from records said she was followed going across the park yesterday." She paused as Dimitri made the call.

"It's just ringing. Not even going to answerphone." He sighed. "He always answers."

"I don't like this." She headed towards the door as a car horn caught their attention. The driver seemed insistent as they headed out of the flat. Beth stopped in her tracks as the taxi door opened and Tariq fell to the floor.

Xxxxxxxx

"First Adam is shot and now this!" Harry ran a hand over his face as the assorted officers sat around the briefing room table. Ros leant against the wall; her anger barely contained.

"Beth?"

"I spoke to Masood; Tariq's dad before I got here. Apparently he's been worried about Tariq for a while. There's been more racial attacks recently. His parents were worried." She looked at the shiny oak table. "Why pick on him? Do you think it's related to something he's working on?"

"Could be." Ruth glanced at Harry. "Britain for Britain are stirring up trouble."

"Again?" Zaf rolled his eyes. "Can't believe it's still going. There's a precedent for banning these groups."

"Tell the Home Secretary, not me Zafar." Harry leant his elbows on the table. Malcolm spoke for the first time since he had arrived.

"When I spoke with Dimitri earlier I decided to retrace Tariq's steps. The cctv footage from outside the apartment building where Beth and Dimitri live is very clear. I took the car registration plate for Ruth to run and followed the car journey in reverse. Up until the point where Tariq hailed a taxi." He pressed a few keys on the tablet in front of him. "As you can see." He nodded at the screen behind Harry; aware that everyone's attention was on the screen.

"It wasn't random." Zoe stated firmly. "They knew who Tariq is. They deliberately targeted him."

"Yes." Ruth tried to keep her voice even. She didn't know if she was angry or heartbroken that her young friend had been attacked. "But he got into that car freely. He gave the taxi driver Beth and Dimitri's home address."

"Which means if he was targeted you two are now in the line of fire." Ros stated. "Calum arrange a safe house. No arguments Beth."

Beth opened and closed her mouth before looking away and nodding once.

"Tariq has been moved to ITU. He's seriously ill. It looks like someone wanted the boy silent." Harry looked at his team. "I don't know if this was due to his job, bad luck, something in Tariq's personal life or racism. What I do know is you should all up your personal security until we know otherwise. Adam is still recovering and Tariq is sick; so we are understaffed."

"We've worked with less." Ruth sighed. Harry nodded once.

"We find out who did this, how and why. For Tariq." Harry stated as the team set about preparing to leave the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose praying silently that history was repeating itself.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ruth braced herself against the sink in the female bathroom convinced she was either about to be sick or collapse. Nausea washed over her as she recalled the list of injuries Tariq had received. The boy was less than thirty years old but had already been left for dead twice.

"Toxicology reports on a Tariq are back." She turned to see Zoe watching her. "No alcohol."

"He doesn't drink." Ruth paused. "Strict Muslim - he goes to the pub but never has anything stronger than lemonade. Apart from when Laura from records spiked his drink."

Zoe shook her head.

"She's an idiot."

"That we do agree on." Zoe sighed. "Ruth, no alcohol was found, no known illicit drugs. Just a therapeutic dose of paracetamol and ibrufen. That and something they can't identify. The doc thinks it's a sedative of some sort."

Ruth blinked back tears as she thought of her friend. "He's not much more than a boy."

"He was drugged and beaten." Ros stated as she walked into the toilets. "Ruth, police are trying to contact you. I've had security put on Tariq and his family." She looked at the other women. "What am I not being told?"

"Ros."

"Zoe."

"I'm worried about Zaf. The race hate thing, especially islamaphobia is on the rise. First Rana in the records room was followed, now Tariq. I'm probably over reacting."

Ros nodded. The thought had crossed her mind. "Zaf is a big boy. How many spooks survived the Redbacks?"

"I know." Zoe nodded. "But you don't see him wake up sobbing and if you ever tell him I told you that I will kill you."

Ruth smiled sympathetically. She knew Harry would hate the red of the team to know how he still woke up sweating - how the deaths of Helen, Colin, Danny and Jo weighed heavily on him. Ros nodded once. She understood. They all did.

"I have some news on the taxi."

"Maybe we should take this back to the Grid." Ros turned on her heel, giving the others no choice but to follow her.

Xxxxxxxx

"I don't understand." Masood looked at the sleeping form of his son. Tariq remained in a medically induced coma as his body was given the chance to heal. Bandages wrapped around his head as tubes snaked into every possible part of him.

"We will find the person who did this." Calum stared at his friend. "You know what Tariq does for a living? Really?"

The older man nodded.

"You know the risks we take. He takes. He will be ok. He will survive this." Calum watched as Mas spoke. "Tariq Masood is not a weakling like me. I give in, take the safe option. He goes out and tries to save the world. Or at least stop others destroying it."

Calum smiled slightly. "What he does has saved so many lives. Every time. Every single time an atrocity it reported in the media there's twenty or thirty that are never spoken about. Because we stop them. He stops them." Calum frowned, surprised at how emotional he felt. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "We all love Tariq."

"I know."

"Where's Mrs Masood? The girls."

"Sunita is with her gran. My mother has Dementia. She doesn't know any of this. Zee and Aliya are at home. Zenab needed sedation. Her heart is broken. Our boy. Our only boy." Mas' eyes filled with tears. Calum thought of his own children. Lily and Charlie, his niece Rosie and the other kids in his life. He knew what the older man meant. His precious boy was fighting to live and his family were falling apart. He wondered how his own family would cope if they were ever in the same position.

"Security has been increased here. You and your family will be safe. You hear me? Tariq?" The body in the bed remained motionless. "We'll find who did this. We will stop them and you are going to get back to normal."

Mas tapped him on the back. "He's right, son." The machines bleeped as both men watched the body remain motionless in the bed.

Xxxxx

Zaf pushed his foot to the accelerator as he headed away from the centre of town. Will sat next to him as they made their way back to Thames House.

"You trust that girl?"

"Tash?" Zaf nodded. "She's Adam's asset. Saved my life more than once."

"She works in a coffee shop."

"Tash is ok. She has a habit of getting people to talk to her. We need her and she's a good asset." He swung the car around the corner. "Really? Now?"

"What is it?" Will began to worry.

"Dunno." Zaf broke the speed limit. "We are being followed. That if I'm right is an unmarked CIA car. Seems they're using us for target practice."

"Practice?" Will turned slightly, looking out of the rear window.

"Yeah. Because they ain't catching us." Zaf floored the accelerator as Will watched the American car get swallowed up in traffic.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

3

Dimitri followed the others into the Briefing Room still worried about his friend and where he and Beth were going to be moved to. Sighing he caught Ruth's eye as Will and Zaf joined them. He couldn't really remember ever seeing Zaf angry. Adam was the one that was usually holding his temper when one of the team was hurt.

"Dim?" Catherine tilted her head. "Have you sorted out a safe house?"

"Not yet but I think after Zaf and Will were followed by CIA."

"We don't know that for certain." Malcolm spoke calmly. "I'm going through the cctv but .."

"Tariq usually does that." Ruth smiled slightly.

"There's a friend of mine says we could stay at his place. He's been an asset for us in the past so I think we can trust him." Dimitri looked at the paper Ruth was passing around the table.

"Who?" Beth asked as she took the paper. The empty chairs where Adam and Zaf should have been made their absence even more palpable. Dimitri looked up.

"Kev."

"Sienna Sapphire?" Erin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I trust him. He's ex SBS, like me." Beth nodded; knowing her partner trusted the former SBS officer turned drag queen with his life. They fell silent as Harry walked into the room.

Xxxxxx

Adam braced a hand over his dressing. The fresh adhesive made his skin itch but merely moving made his chest burn. He was a naturally active man, being stuck in the hospital was not doing his overactive mind any good.

"And where do you think you are going?" He looked up to see Eleanor Carter watching him. Her arms folded as she stared at him made him feel like a naughty school boy once more.

"Mum."

"You were shot." She walked into the room. "Your heart stopped. If it wasn't for young Elizabeth and your friend Natasha you would be dead. And don't look at me like that. I traced her; I had to thank her."

"Once a spook." He smiled slightly.

"And don't you forget it." She rested a hand on his arm steadying him. "Adam. You didn't see how shaken Wes was. He's older now. He understands. Carrie sobbed in my arms. You've too much to lose. You have to focus on recovery."

"Zaf and Zoe were here. Told me Tariq is in ITU. He was targeted. Mum, honestly I just wanted to see how he is." He put on his charm smile as Eleanor raised an eyebrow. The older woman knew how protective Adam was with those he cared about. She had always been the same. She sat on the hospital bed next to him.

"You listen to me, Adam Carter. You are my only boy. My only child. You disappeared for almost a year - I don't think I breathed the entire time you were away looking for Zafar. Then Harry calls me, tells me you're badly hurt and that pain grips me again. Now." She raised a hand up to stop him interrupting her. "I'm a silly old woman who has been a spy longer than you could ever know. Before you were born I was working with Connie and Harry. Didn't like her then either; but that's besides the point. Just because I've been a sleeper all your life doesn't mean I have forgotten the risks."

"I know."

"And I've not finished. Did I just say that I was finished?"

"No Mum." Adam suddenly felt like a naughty eight year old rather than a grown man with a family of his own. Eleanor smiled.

"You need to be more careful. Wes and Isabella need their daddy. Carrie needs you and my boy so do I. So when you are being all heroic - just say ask yourself if it was Wes doing your job how would you feel?"

"Mum?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"Soppy bugger." Eleanor hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Xxxxxx

The Briefing Room was almost silent as Harry took his seat. Ruth glanced at Lucas before turning her attention back to the computer screen.

"The taxi that Tariq took was a real London black cab. I've had a word with some of the drivers." Ruth felt her voice shake. "The cab was stolen and the real cabbie murdered. Police found it burned out in West London with the body of the owner in the boot."

"Bloody Hell." Catherine shook her head sadly.

"The cab." Ruth's voice broke slightly as she looked straight at her hands fidgeting on her lap. Harry had to fight the urge to hold her; knowing she was at the brink of tears. "The cabbie was Ishmael Mohammed. One of our spook cab drivers. He's been an informant for ten years."

"Tariq is Muslim. Thanks Ishmael was also Muslim. Anyone else seeing a pattern here?" Alec bit into his donut as Ros nodded.

"Which is the reason the Home Secretary wants us to drop this investigation." Harry stated firmly. Ruth swore under her breath.

"No chance." Calum snapped.

"What are we going to do?" Erin slumped back in her chair. Harry rested his hands together.

"Ignore the Home Secretary and continue as we are. She believes this is a problem for the police. I do not - two officers are in hospital and a trusted informant is dead. Two men just happen to be Asian and of Muslim faith."

"I don't do coincidences." Ros stated firmly.

"While this is not a black op I am disregarding a direct order. Anyone who does not wish to be on this op may say so now."

The room remained silent as the levity of Harry's words sank in. Beth folded her arms before staring straight ahead.

"It's Tariq. No need to ask anything more."

Ruth smiled slightly knowing how much ch the younger man meant to them all. Harry nodded as Ros pushed herself away from the wall before issuing the team their tasks. She could barely contain her anger, knowing someone had deliberately targeted her officers. Once the assembled had left she turned to Harry.

"Will thinks he and Zaf were followed by a CIA pool car. I've asked Ruth to trace the number plate."

"Ishmael was murdered. Tariq barely survived." Harry stated. "You think this is a targeted campaign?"

"Bloody weird if it isn't." Ros approached him as Ruth barged back into the room.

"Just heard from my contact in the police. Three members of Britain for Britain that we detained three years ago have escaped. Murdered a prison guard and left another for dead when they were being transferred." The anger radiated from her as she spoke.

"When?"

"Three days ago. Carl White, Paul Parkinson and Greg Lincoln. All were arrested by Adam, Zaf, Ros and Tariq. They were going to bomb George Park Mosque." Ruth watched as Harry and Ros tensed. "They're back on the street and apparently it's not something the prison service thought we needed to know."

Xxxxxx

A/n going to be a long multi chapter story like my old ones. Hope someone is reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ros walked across the Grid, pleases that none of the team had backed out of the op. The fact that the Home Secretary had decided that the police should handle Tariq's attack made her blood boil. She glanced across to see Ruth leaning over Calum's shoulder as she stared at the computer screen.

"These men should be rotting in Hell for what they've done." Calum stared at the screen.

"Yeah, that can be arranged." Ros deadpanned as Ruth arched an eyebrow. Calum nodded.

"Well, you know what the Boy Wonder would say?" Calum stated as he pulled up the next screen. "Time to go Ninja on their ass."

Ruth and Ros exchanged glances. "Oh trust me; they'll wish that's all we would do. Will and Alec have gone to speak to Ismael's family. Do they know he was an informant?"

"Not that I'm aware. Ishmael had his wife, Afia and young son. I think Mohammed's nine or ten. His parents are in Pakistan." Ruth shook her head sadly. "He was a nice normal family man."

"Who just happened to be Muslim and in the pay of the Security Services." Zoe joined the conversation as Ruth nodded. "Was sending Will and Alec the best thing? To talk to the widow?"

"They are capable of not being complete idiots." Ros stared at the image Ruth and Calum had been examining. "When they try."

Xxxxx

The terraced house looked deserted as Will parked the small pool car just outside. The rest of the street eerily quiet as Alec blinked back the remain of a hangover.

"Do you think she'll be able to tell us anything?" Will asked as they left the car. Alec shrugged. He had no idea Ruth had singlehandedly recruited 99% of London's black cab drivers to act as the informants. The fact the apparently bookish and shy Analyst had created her own network of informants surprised him.

"Dunno." Alec answered. "Only one way to find out."

Xxxxxxxx

Harry walked into the roof deep in thought. He needed to clear his head, to gain some perspective. The cityscape at twilight was always helpful when he needed reminding of the bigger picture. His hands gripped the railings as he thought about the current situation. He was worried. Tariq was slowly making progress; his phone call with the boy's father had told him the doctors were no longer concerned about damage to Tariq's internal organs but more brain scans were needed. He didn't want to think the intensive care team were considering tests for brain death. Tariq was too young, too bright to be snuffed out by racist, facist lunatics. He tensed as he felt the presence of another person.

"You'll freeze."

"Ruth."

"Don't do this." She came to stand next to him, her brown hair swept over her face by the wind. "Don't blame yourself." Her hand found its way to his elbow, as if she needed to touch him, to anchor him in reality.

"It's my responsibility."

"Maybe." Ruth held his gaze. "That doesn't make it your fault."

He smiled slightly, aware it didn't reach his eyes. She brushed a tear away from his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"He's the same age as Graham."

"I know."

"A boy really."

"He's an adult. I know he looks young but."

"Ruth, I spoke with Masood. He's trying to be hopeful. I can hear it I his voice but." Ruth tilted her head, knowing instinctively when to stay quiet. Harry sighed. "I couldn't stop thinking how I'd be if it were one of our boys in that hospital bed."

"Masood is a good dad and so are you." Ruth kissed his lips lightly before pulling back. "It was Graham once and he's fine now. Tariq will be too."

"I worry." He sighed. "What with Graham's past addiction and Nick discovering he's gay. There are people out there; people that would destroy them for that."

"Nico told you?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not exactly a dinosaur, Ruth. I may not be the boy's biological father but I do think of him as my own. I think we have a good friendship at least."

"He loves you. And so do I." He smiled genuinely for the first time since Ruth had joined him.

"We are dealing with racist, racist extremists. Who's to say there aren't homophobic groups out there waiting their turn? We. I. Couldn't keep Colin safe. Or Helen."

Ruth nodded. "They were killed in service, not because of their orientation." She frowned. "Harry, don't do this."

"My Section. My responsibility. Crowther made it quite clear that if I disobeyed orders then should things go awry the Section would be disbanded." Harry paused. "I'll be out."

"They've said that before."

"Yes." He nodded, looking into her eyes. "Only this is the first time since the debacle of an inquiry and it is the first time I've not cared."

"You'd leave the service!" Ruth whispered.

Harry nodded.

"One day its inevitable but I'd like it to be on my own feet and not in a coffin." He watched as her blue eyes darkened.

"Don't say that. Either way I'd be right beside you."

"As always." Harry smiled, dipping his head to kiss her gently. She froze slightly as his lips touched hers, a fear building in her stomach as she gripped the lapels of his jacket. He rested his forehead against hers. "My darling Ruth."

"I don't think Ishmael was an intended target. Any cab driver would have done. I know Tariq was targeted and attacked deliberately but I don't think it was a racist attack as such."

"Ruth?"

"I need to check something first." She stepped back, her eyes far away.

"Ruth." His voice was firmer.

"I think Ishmael was collateral damage. However much I hate the term. Tariq was a warning. Dumping him outside Beth and Dimitri's home was a message. They knew who he is. Where he works and that they can get to us. I think Tariq was used as target practice."

Xxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ruth headed straight towards her computer as Harry followed. He knew her mind worked slightly differently to anyone else he knew but that was the beauty of having her as an analyst - Ruth saw the links they didn't.

"Where is it?" She mumbled as she clicked on the screen. "Harry, look at this." She sat down so he could read over her shoulder.

"Ruth." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "That man." He felt his guts twist in anger. He could see what Ruth was getting at. Tariq and Rana had been target practice. It was irrelevant that they had been frightened. That Tariq was still in a coma.

"Should he dead." Ruth stated firmly. "We thought he had died in Baghdad years ago. He should have died then. Instead he's been busy, recruiting and nurturing those racist thugs." Ruth pointed at the form of Parkinson's on screen. Harry felt the anger knot his stomach. The man had thrown Ruth from a car as if she was litter and left her for dead. He closed his eyes, forcing him to focus on the present.

"Ruth." Harry watched as she turned to him. "This can't be linked back to them? It was over ten years ago. Angela Wells had just put Adam in hospital."

"I remember." Ruth shuddered. "I remember seeing you both on the floor outside. I thought you were both dead." He squeezed her shoulder. "I thought she had shot you too." He kissed her hair.

"I did too." He whispered. "He can't be here for revenge? Mani I should have expected but him? I wouldn't have credited him with the intelligence."

"Don't underestimate him." Ruth tapped a few keys. "David Cook was working with Mani in Iraq. He was in the UK when I came home. He would have been aware of what Mani was planning."

"You think he was complicit in George's murder?"

"Probably. I don't know. What I do know is he entered the UK a week before Britain for Britain began to play up again. I think he knows Tariq is a spook. That he had Zaf and Will followed to show us he could. I know Zoe is terrified something will happen to him." She felt rather than saw him move to the seat abandoned by Zaf earlier in the day.

"We can have extra security put on the Masoods and we can up the personal security of everyone in the Section but the priority has to be finding this man." Harry ran a hand over his face. He was heartbroken that Tariq had been attacked just because Cook had deemed him an easy target. Ruth nodded; feeling as wretched as her husband.

Xxxxxxxx

"Thanks for this." Beth placed her canvas rucksack on the kitchen table. Dimitri shook Kevin's hand. The six foot ex-SBS man shrugged.

"Not a problem. Mi casa es su casa. Or whatever." He smiled. "I've a gig at the Monsoon Bar in a couple of hours so you've the first night to yourself." He leant against the table as Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"The Monsoon? Really?"

"Look Sailor Boy. Not all of us lead the exiting and downright crazy life you pair do. Some of us have to sparkle!" He waved his hands in the air theatrically as Beth rolled her eyes. "Seriously it pays the rent so it'll do. Anyway I'm sorry to hear about the boy. Nice kid from what I saw of him."

"He is." Beth closed her eyes remembering the battered body of her friend as he had landed on the road outside her apartment building. Dimitri nodded before thanking Kevin again. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxx

"So." Lucas sat on the sofa as Ros rested her head against his knee. "Amy, James and the dogs are sleeping." He ran his fingers through her blonde hair as he felt her relax next to him. It was late and he didn't see what else they could do until morning. The morning meeting would update them all and with any luck bring good news on Adam and Tariq. Now he just wanted to appreciate the fact that his wife and family were safe. Ros sighed heavily as the television news she had been watching changed to the weather forecast.

"Ros?"

"Mmn?" Her eyes fell closed as she visibly relaxed at his touch. He knew the rest of the world would never see her like this. She would always be in boss spook mode as Tariq called it when the rest of the world could see her. He smiled slightly as he realised things were beginning to settle down again after the attack. It had been almost two years ago but only recently she had stopped flinching when she was touched or step away from him. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of what Harrington had done to his wife but he knew the anger was pointless. The man was dead and it didn't help Ros.

"Ok?" Ros asked - her voice heavy with sleep. He nodded.

"Me? Always."

"That's my line." She smiled as she turned to face him before standing up. He looked up at her as she frowned slightly.

"Just thinking." He took her hand as she raised an eyebrow. He tugged gently on her hand before pulling her into his lap.

"Well don't." She whispered as her hands found his dark hair. "Thinking is what we pay Ruth for." He smiled slightly as he closed the gap between them, kissing her gently at first before allowing her to deepen the kiss. His hands snakes under her white t shirt as she pulled back.

"I." He paused as she looked him in the eye.

"Bed now." She got to her feet, holding her hand out to him. Lucas smiled slightly; knowing that in that moment nothing could touch them. He kissed her lightly on her lips before letting her lead him to their bedroom.

Xxxxxx

"Zaf mate." Adam sat on the edge of the hospital bed as he listened to his best friend on the other end of the line. "I don't like this. Rana isn't an idiot. If she says she was followed then she was. Now Tariq is in ICU and Ishmael is dead? He was a good asset."

"Yeah." Zaf sighed. "He was. His boy is in the year above Emma at school." He couldn't help the anger that courses through him. "It's been worse over the last few months. Since."

"The attacks in London and Manchester?" Adam knew his friend had been subjected to racism before - that he had got in more than one fight as a teenager defending his sisters. He knew it would have been easy to radicalise a younger Zaf, that morons who attacked Muslims like Zaf just made it easier for extremists to radicalise youngsters.

"Yeah. Even Emma had a comment at school. Because her and Zoe are white while me and Danny are mixed race. She's eleven and she understands they're idiots." He paused. "Anyway, Ruth thinks we were singled out. Whoever did this to Tariq knew who he is."

"Apart from those morons." Adam paused. "Why? Why go after Tariq? He's junior. What's the significance of dumping him outside Beth's flat?"

"Dunno." Zaf paused. "Her and Dimitri are in a safe house. I think she's more shaken up than she wants us to think."

Adam sighed heavily. His chest burned with every breath. "I think Ruth is right."

"She usually is." Zaf laughed.

"True. Look mate. I'm not sure there is a race issue behind this. It's too obvious. Even for brain donors like Parkinson and his mates." Adam stood, tugging at the hospital gown until it was free. He held in a gasp as he picked up his blue tshirt. "Three people attacked. One dead, one on life support and one terrified. Only two links are their faith and their employment."

"You think the killers knew Ismael was an asset?"

"Bloody coincidence if they didn't." Adam sat back on the bed, gathering his thoughts and strength. Zaf swore. Adam could hear Zoe in the background clearly angry. "What is it?"

"BBC news are reporting on a petrol bomb on the Mosque near Westminster." Zaf's voice remained even. Adam could hear Zoe answering a RedFlash. "According to them the Inam is dead and three others are badly hurt. Harry's just activated the RedFlash system. I gotta go."

Adam ended the call, knowing his family and friends would be furious at what he was about to do. He had no idea what other options he had. His Section were being targeted and his friend was on a life support machine. His mother's words came back to him but he knew he couldn't remain in the hospital- he was needed and there was no way he was going to be a sitting duck any longer.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N please review. Is Adam ok? Is Ruth really right? Are Beth & Tariq safe with Kevin? More Harry/Ruth next time.


	6. Chapter 6

RedFlash

Harry marched towards his office as the team began to appear. All looked tired and frustrated - the news of the attack on Church Street Mosque already the headline story on all major news channels meant they all knew exactly why they had been recalled.

"We didn't see this coming." Catherine flopped into her chair. Ruth nodded. Her jaw set firmly it was clear she was as angry as her step daughter.

"No, there was no intelligence or chatter to suggest the Mosque was a definite target." Ruth replied. Harry emerged from his office.

"Briefing Room!" He yelled as the Pod doors whooshed open. "Bloody Nora!"

"Adam." Beth and Erin exchanged glances.

"There was a red flash?" He answered as calmly as possible.

"Yes; but you just had part of your lung tissue removed." Zoe glared at him. Adam shrugged.

"Brain still works."

"That's debatable." Ros smirked as she ushered the team into the Briefing Room. Pausing she turned to see Ruth still staring at the computer screen in front of her. "Ruth?"

The analyst wiped her eyes quickly before pulling away from the computer.

"Sorry."

"What is it?"

Ruth took a deep breath as she looked at the Section Chief. "Ruth, I won't ask again."

"Good."

Ruth stepped past her into the Briefing Room aware that Harry had realised she had been crying the moment he looked at her. She just hoped the rest of the team would be concentrating on the matter at hand.

Xxxxx

Masood sat next to his son's bed deep in thought. He knew Tariq had been targeted deliberately and he knew his son's friends and colleagues would be true to their word. They would find and finish those responsible. He sighed heavily, only that wouldn't turn back time. That wouldn't make him insist that he collected his son that fateful night. Tears whelled in his eyes as he took the boy's hand.

"Tariq. You listen to me." He whispered. "You had more tests and more scans today. All your organs and brains examined." He swallowed hard. "The doctors say your lungs were badly bruised, your kidneys have been damaged and they want to keep an eye on that." He explained calmly. "Nice doctor actually. Very kind. Anyway she told me your brain function is apparently normal. You are NOT brain dead. You are still in there my boy so, it's time to stop playing silly buggers and wake up." He looked up to see the nurse appear in the small side room. "I think you are enjoying bed baths too much." He winked at his son before stepping out into the corridor.

Xxxxxx

"This man was in Baghdad the same time as you?" Zaf asked. "Ruth? You were in Baghdad?"

"Yes."

"But."

"Classified." Harry stated firmly. "Cook is a gun for higher. Sewer rats have more morals than him. If he is involved then he is the mastermind behind these attacks."

"Only, he won't get his hands dirty." Ruth paused. Her voice cracked slightly. "Someone else is always the patsy who takes the fall."

"So? He's behind the petrol bomb? Tariq's attack and Rana being followed?" Erin glared at the image on the computer screen. Ruth nodded slightly.

"He's the organ grinder, the rest are the monkeys."

"Well it's time we put the monkeys back in the zoo." Ros glared as she pushed herself away from the wall. A moment later she was handing out tasks to the team. Adam winced. "Carter, you are going back to the hospital."

"No." He snapped.

Ros and Ruth both raised their eyebrows.

"It's but a flesh wound eh?" Zaf smiled as he mimicked Monty Python.

"You die and Ill kill you. Ok?" Beth smiled as Adam nodded.

"Fair enough." He agreed. Harry rolled his eyes, watching each of the officers leave. It was when Ruth started to stand that he rested his hand on hers. She sighed before sitting back down. Once the last officer had left the room he turned his chair to her.

"Ruth?"

"I'm sorry." She blinked. "I'm fine really, just didn't want you to worry."

"Ruth? Now you have me more worried." His voice low as his Yorkshire accent came to the fore. She smiled slightly, holding his hand in her smaller ones.

"Sorry, I don't mean to. It's just seeing that man again after all these years. Brought back memories of going to Iraq. Of all that happened to us there." She held his gaze.

"It's where I fell in love with you." He breathed as she held his gaze. "Or I should say when I realised I had done already."

"I was terrified every time we were separated."

"I still am." Harry brought her hand to his lips. "That's nor what upset you though?"

"Not the only thing." She sighed. "The youngest victim of the Mosque bombing was eight years old. A little girl, she's not hurt anyone. It's just." Tears sprung to her eyes as Harry pulled her to her feet and held her. He knew they'd find those responsible but the death of a child hit them all. Ruth breathed in his aftershave, calming herself as he kissed her temple. She knew she was being irrational- that she wasn't putting the necessary distance between her heart and the case but she didn't care. This time it was a little too close to home.

Xxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Fire?

Beth walked around the destroyed Mosque feeling sick. She hated anything where children were involved. Knowing the man responsible for burning the Mosque down was almost certainly the same person responsible for the attack on Tariq just made her more angry. Erin crossed the burned out building towards her as she tried not to think of her friend who was still on a life support machine.

"Fire guys say the fire was caused by petrol." Erin stated sadly. "Ashra Latif."

"What?" Beth frowned.

"The name of the youngest victim. They were here for Friday prayers. Her, her grandfather and mother and twelve year old sister." Erin paused. "Just a couple of years younger than my Rosie."

"Bit close to home, yeah?" Beth looked around as the Inam approached them. He shook his head sadly. It was clear the pensioner was on the verge of tears.

"Hello." Erin turned to the old man as he approached them. Beth smiled as he held out his hand to her.

"The police say you need to speak to me? That this might be more than mere vandals." He took Beth's hand. "I know Masood's boy is in hospital because of some thugs."

"Yes." Erin explained. "You know the Masood family?"

The older man nodded. "Yes, yes. I knew his grandfather. Tariq came to Mosque regularly before he went to University. As with lots of young people he now only comes when he feels compelled to. Ramadan and the like." He sighed. "Many keep their faith, but I am not naïve. I understand modern life gets in the way." He ushered both of them in to the small annex just off the side of the burned out mosque. Beth stepped ahead as Erin looked around the burned out shell.

"Is there anyone who has been causing problems?" Erin asked. The old man sighed sadly. He was on the verge of tears as he sat down.

"You are intelligent people. Since the scum that dare to take our religion and twist it to their own evil ends every Mosque I know of has been subjected to suspicion and hate. Islamophobia is real and very dangerous." He paused. "Do you think this is religiously motivated?"

Beth and Erin looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to cause the older man any further upset. He wiped his eyes. "I am sorry. I just keep thinking of that little girl and her mother. You know Shobnam is in hospital? In the burn ward." Beth nodded. She knew what the older man felt, the thought of a child coming to harm due to the deranged man made her feel sick to her stomach.

"It may be. We are investigating all angles." Erin answered just as Beth's mobile began ringing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cook was in Iraq the same time as you?" Adam asked as Ruth sat at her desk. The Grid was a hive of activity as she pressed a few keys on the computer. She nodded as Adam shifted in his seat. "Ros wants me to stay on the Grid."

"No, Ros wants you to go back to hospital and stop putting your life at risk." Ruth frowned as she began to work on the file in front of her. He smiled slightly, knowing she cared about him. He looked out over the Grid, his eyes resting on Tariq's abandoned desk.

"Has anyone been through his files?"

"Of course." Ruth paused. "Malcolm and I did. There's nothing on there to suggest he was up to anything he shouldn't be. Now if I was to go through your computer." Adam raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence.

"You'd find nothing."

"Apart from silly YouTube videos no doubt." She smiled. Adam looked affronted.

"I'm 41 not 15!"

"Oh hit a nerve." Ros smirked as she crossed the room to them. Ruth looked up.

"Cook entered the country on a fake passport." Ruth spoke as Ros folded her arms. "CCTV picked him up at Heathrow, 0955 flight from Denmark."

"What was he doing in Denmark?" Adam frowned.

"I'm more concerned with what he's doing here. We know Parkinson and his friends are out on licence. We know they should have no connection to Cook but they apparently do." She frowned. "We also know they are guilty as sin when it comes to the petrol bomb at the Mosque and if I was to bet I'd put money on them attacking Tariq." The venom dripped off her words. Adam nodded slightly in agreement.

"Where's Lucas?"

"With Zaf. Meeting an asset." Ros replied. "You have two choices Adam."

"Go on." He glanced at Ruth who had already returned to her work. He knew she was upset, Tariq was no longer the youngest but he was still very much the baby of the group. No one had ever fallen out with him, no one ever had a bad word to say about the Grid's baby geek.

"Hospital or Med Bay. You return to work when Mike says that you are fit. I am not having your death on my conscious." She stated firmly. "Not again." She whispered as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxx

The grey skies threatened rain as Harry crossed the hospital car park towards the main entrance of the hospital. He had wanted to speak to Tariq's father in person, knowing that he would feel disrespectful if he had just called him. He passed the small hospital shop at the entrance, not needing to buy any sweets or drinks.

"Harry." Masood smiled slightly as he crossed towards his son's boss. "I didn't expect you to visit again."

"I'm not intruding am I?"

"No not at all. I just came out to talk to my wife. She's at home but Dimitri offered to collect her later. She isn't coping well with this." He fell into step beside Harry. "Please tell me you have more news? That the man who did this is in prison. Or Allah forgive me, dead."

"I cant tell you that." Harry paused. "But we are confident we will catch them. There have been other attacks they are responsible for. How is he?"

Masood sighed, glancing towards a row of chairs nailed to the floor. Harry followed quietly, deep in thought. He knew a little of what the other man was feeling. He remembered seeing Catherine in Intensive Care in an Israeli hospital and Graham fighting for his life. He had no idea how he would cope should something happen to one of the children, especially Grace and Nick. The thought made his stomach churn.

"Masood?" Harry sat on the metal chair next to him.

"They did tests to see if his brain is functioning. Did you know he has a donor card?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Well, he's a good boy. Always has been. He's getting stronger. They've taken him off some of the stronger meds. The ones that keep him sedated. With any luck, if the next set of blood tests are good. If the doctor is happy with them they are going to move him from ITU to High Care. It's basically the same but without the respirator on him."

Harry smiled slightly, it was the news he needed. The little ray of sunshine that was needed to keep the team going. He knew they were all angry and heartbroken that it had been Tariq that had been targeted.

"That's good news."

"It is. Its a step in the right direction."

"Yes." Harry agreed. "If there is anything. You know where we are. The rehab, any further care he needs the Service will pay for. You know that. Even if its just someone to mind the younger ones for you and your wife to be here."

Masood nodded.

"Beth and Dimitri have already volunteered as babysitters and taxi drivers already." He watched as Harry contemplated his words. He knew his team were close, in many respects Section D was the family most of them had never had. He got to his feet as Masood spoke. Shaking the other man's hand he promised that Tariq would be well looked after before leaving the hospital, hoping that the others would have good news on his return.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Lies

Ruth hurried along the pavement, ignoring the drizzle that had descended on central London. She had to get to the nursery school. Poor Gracie was waiting for her. Sighing heavily she debated whether to take her daughter straight home or back to the Grid. At least there she reasoned Mike was on hand to check her over if necessary. She reached the metal gates as a hand was placed over her mouth and her body held in a Vice like grip. Ruth struggled as she was lifted off her feet before the chemical on the rag being held over her mouth and nose took effect sending her into the darkness.

Xxxxxx

Harry stepped onto the Grid slightly relieved that Tariq was beginning to show signs of improving when he noticed Ros, Adam and Zoe crowded around Malcolm's computer.

"Where'd Ruth go?" Catherine asked as she stepped out of the kitchenette. Calum shrugged.

"Said school had called. Gracie spewing her guts up." Will stared at the screen. "Hi Harry."

"The school called?" Harry paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. That's what Ruth said." Will narrowed his eyes; now more worried. "Why?"

"Dad has something happened to Gracie?" Catherine felt her stomach flip. Harry shook his head.

"No, your brother called to say he's got her with him. He collected her and Charlie from school as planned." He felt his pulse quicken. "I spoke to her. Over exited about some book the teacher had given them."

"Ok, so what happened?" Catherine frowned.

"I'll put a trace on all calls to Ruth's desk and mobile phone. Calum, you look for her Car on cctv." Malcolm began taking charge. Ros walked over to Harry, her voice low.

"She told me he was in Baghdad the same time you and she were." Ros spoke calmly as the colour drained from Harry's skin. "That he left her for dead on the side of a desert road."

"Yes. She had the sense to play dead." Harry tried to keep the emotion out of his voice. Ros nodded. "She also said he would finish what he started. If Cook knows Ruth is alive."

"We have to find her. He's a racist thug and bully but he's sadistic with it." Harry ran his hand over his face. "We have to find her."

"We will." Adam stared at the computer screen. "Zoe? Cmon move." He yelled as the other spook frowned before following him.

Xxxxxxx

"That was a waste of time." Zaf shoved his hands in his pockets as the November rain began to fall.

"Worth a try though." Lucas felt as deflated as Zaf. They knew they were beginning to clutch at straws. "Frank served in the army out there. He would have been around Cook at that time. We know Ruth found out about Cook's connection to the armed forces." He unlocked the car as he spoke. The rain bouncing off the metal roof still made his stomach churn. For a moment he wondered if he would always have triggers that sent him back to Russia. Before Zaf could start the engine Lucas' mobile began ringing.

"Ros?" He knew she rarely called when he was on a meet. "What?"

Xxxxxxx

Dimitri slipped back into the flat He was currently sharing with Beth and Kevin. He sighed heavily as he realised he had to leave in less that five minutes. Water running caught his attention.

"Beth? Kev?" He walked towards the sound, disturbed that neither had answered him. The bathroom door was ajar as he reached it. The form of his oldest friend clearly hunched over the sink.

"Bloody Hell!" Dimitri swore as Kevin raised his head. The bruising around his eye and bloodied nose gave Dimitri a good idea what had happened.

"Dim, I'm ok. Looks worse than it is."

"What the Hell?"

"Some macho idiots. Think it's clever to attack a drag queen. Think they worked out their mistake." Kevin paused as he saw Dimitri raise his eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that. It's happened before and it will again. Gay-bashing is the colloquial term."

"Kev."

"Put it this way. They're in A&E and I'm ere." He winked as a false eyelash was removed. Dimitri sighed heavily, remembering his friend's reputation for being the hard man. Wimps didn't make the SBS. He dreaded to think what state the homophobic idiot was in that hit him.

Xxxxxxx

Will jogged onto the Grid, a parcel under one arm as he headed towards Harry. "Stan said this came for you. He's put it through the scanner."

Harry took the parcel, opening the small padded envelope he swore before slamming his fist on the desk. A small card and two gold rings fell out of the package.

"Shit." Ros took the card. "Cook has her. I quote - I like to finish what I started." Harry picked up the wedding ring as Ros read the card. His mind full of hate and anger for the man and fear for what might have happened to Ruth,

"There's no way she'd take her wedding ring off voluntarily." Catherine felt her eyes fill with tears. Harry clutched the ring - as if it was some magical connection to his wife.

"Then I suggest we hurry up and reunite her with them." Malcolm nodded as Ros glared at the card.

"Finish What he started." She spat. "Not on my watch."

Xxxxxx

A/N anyone reading this - please review. Trying to write more like I used to.


	9. Chapter 9

Fear

Ruth lay face down with her eyes shut as the cold seeped into her bones. She felt sick, knowing the man who had taken her off the street had stripped her of her coat and shoes. Her left hand throbbed where her wedding and eternity rings had been forcibly removed. Anger filled her bones as she thought about her little girl and how she had been used to manipulate her. She prayed the little girl was safe as she imagined her crying for her mummy.

"Gracie-Jo." Ruth whispered. "Mummy is comping." She forced her eyes open knowing that there was no way she was going to sit round waiting for Harry and the others to rescue her.

Xxxxx

"Harry." Ros walked into his office as Harry leaned heavily on the desk. Everything about him radiated anger and fear. "Catherine has had extra security put on Graham and the kids. I called the hospital; spoke to Sabrina Masood. Tariq is being taken off life support this afternoon and moved from ITU to HDU."

"Progress."

"Yes." Ros glared at her friend. "Don't you dare give up on Ruth. You know she's not done weakling. Whatever I once thought of her. She's tougher than she looks."

"The inverse is true for you."

Ros raised an eyebrow, ignoring the remark she glared at him. "Calum has the CCTV footage outside the nursery. Ruth never stepped inside the building."

"They know where my daughter goes to school. Where Amy and James go." He looked up. Ros nodded once.

"Ruth never even entered the grounds. Do you want to see the footage? Malcolm and Catherine is going through it now."

"No." Harry's voice was a growl. Ros knew him well enough to know when he was on the verge of exploding. It was rare these days - Ruth had always been a calming influence but without her there was nothing to hold him back. He looked Ros directly in the eye. "Ruth is dead."

"Bullshit." Ros snapped. "She's alive in that footage and you never give up on her. Not Ruth. Not you."

"He called. Ten minutes ago. You were Briefing the others. I demanded proof of life." He paused, eyes closed for a moment. "He refused. Told me she had cried for me and the kids. He told me what he did to her."

"Ruth has been taken hostage before." Ros glared at him. He had never looked so defeated. "The woman isn't going to behave like that! He's lying. He's trying to get under your skin. And you are letting him. Man up Pearce! As an operative Ruth is one of us. As an analyst she is Section D and we are going to bring her home. We find her."

"He said Tariq was target practice."

"It's all smoke and mirrors, Harry. Secrets and lies. It's the world we live in." Ros glared. The door opened as Zaf barged in.

"What!"

"You need to see this." Zaf turned , leaving the office as Ros and Harry followed him.

Xxxxxxxx

Will parked the car a few feet away from where Ruth's little blue metro sat abandoned. He made a mental note to have the car taken back to Thames House. He left the car before jogging along the street to the school gate. He knew very little of what had happened in Section D before he had joined - Erin had eluded to Ruth being in the field in 'deep cover' for over two years but the details hadn't been filled in. He ran a hand through his black hair, trying to work out what the kidnappers would have done. Sighing he looked across at Beth appeared.

"She's worried about the kid." Will frowned.

"Gracie-Jo." Beth corrected. "Her name is Gracie-Jo Pearce."

"Ok." Will frowned. "How they do it? Get her phone number and trick her into thinking her daughter was sick? I mean Ruth isn't stupid."

"Her daughter was in trouble. That's all she cared about. If it were Catherine or one of the boys she'd have done the same." Beth explained. "That camera covers the school and the street outside. We have that footage."

"Yeah." Will nodded as Beth looked around the street. "School is the one place the kids should be safe."

"True." Beth nodded. "Ruth is tough though. She's been through more than we know about. Baghdad. Undercover, everything else."

"So what do we do?"

Beth swore under her breath, wondering if anymore of her friends would be attacked. Pulling out her mobile phone as it rang she turned away. "Hi Dim." She closed her eyes as she listened to her partner. "Is he Ok? No. No news on Ruth. Ok." She ended the call before turning back to Will. "Kevin was attacked. Dim's taken him to A&E."

"Sienna? That Kev?"

"Yeah." Beth tapped her phone against the other hand. "Tariq, Kevin and Ruth. Indian Muslim man, Ex special forces turned drag queen and now intelligence analyst. What's the connection?"

"Beth?"

"Section D. That's the connection." Beth turned to him. "Tariq and Ruth obviously linked and Kev has helped us before." Will pulled a face. "All the race war stuff we've been dealing with was a sideline. He's coming after us."

Will shook his head, not quite believing her as he followed her towards the Car.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth lay on the cold concrete floor going through all her injuries in her mind. She knew she had been drugged- the familiar brain fog that clouded her thoughts was only just beginning to lift. 'Left ring finger broken, concussion, rib injury and possibly fractured ankle.' She mentally sighed; knowing that her captors had to believe she was unconscious if she had any chance of surviving. She thought of Harry finding out she'd been taken. She knew he would be terrified and angry - not a good combination. She felt her heart break as she thought of her husband and children. A man's voice caught her attention as she realised her captor was talking to Harry. She knew there was no way that she was going to wait around for Harry to get himself killed trying to rescue her. She had to get home. Somehow.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review if you are reading this x


	10. Chapter 10

Return to Sender

Ruth listened intently as the man she now knew abducted her spoke on the phone. She wanted to scream, to beat the moron to an inch of his life - just as he had paid his minions to do to Tariq. Part of her worried where her need for revenge came from; it was a part of her she didn't like. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her ankle she listened as he lied to Harry.

"She cried for you." The man spoke before ending the call. He crossed the room to her as she remained as still as a corpse. "Only a little white lie Lady Pearce. Because you are going to cry for him, for your knight in shining armour." He gently brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face before kissing her forehead. "Not yet. But you will." He picked up the rag he had used to subdue her. "A little too much chloroform this time. Ah well. You'll live. For now." The door slammed as Ruth tried not to wretch. Moments later she realised she was alone.

Xxxxxxxx

"Does this really go back to Iraq? The first time you went there?" Will asked as Harry sat at the head of the table. Ros folded her arms, focusing on the giant computer screen at the end of the room.

"It looks that way." Malcolm frowned as Adam spoke. "Catherine pulled all the information we have on these scumbags. Britain for Britain have been stirring up trouble on the internet."

"As usual." Calum interrupted. "Cmon if it's not them putting some rubbish out it's the President."

"Tariq did block his twitter account." Catherine smiled slightly. Harry raised an issue. "Calum dares him to."

"Children please." Ros pushed herself away from the wall as Beth looked up.

"Ruth didn't enter the school grounds. She was taken from outside the gates. The call to her mobile did originate from the school building. It's why Ruth wouldn't have questioned its validity. The time of day and a trusted number - I'd have believed it."

"He was in the school!" Erin was incredulous as Malcolm shook his head.

"I don't believe so." He answered. "I triangulated the calls that came into Ruth's mobile in the two hour period before she went missing."

"And?" Harry looked at his oldest friend.

"One call came from Nick; asking if it was ok to sleep over at Wes' tonight. That was at 2pm."

"School afternoon break." Adam explained. Harry nodded. "He's fine to stay at ours."

Harry smiled slightly, glad that he didn't have to explain the situation to a teenager as yet. "The second?"

"Was from the school, bit the call didn't ring true. So I traced it back to a point where the school's fibre optics and WiFi were hacked. A patch was put on the cable three minutes before the call and removed two minutes later. It's how they got the use of the number."

"Sneaky." Will narrowed his eyes. He had come to see why Ruth was so important to the team. He had laughed when he heard Calum and Tariq refer to her as "Mama Bear" but now he completely understood why.

"Conniving evil shits is more like it." Beth fumed. "Harry, first Rana gets followed, then Tariq is attacked now Kevin and Ruth. Section D is the link."

"Then explain the Far Right kicking off?" Zoe raised an eyebrow. Beth shrugged.

"To get our attention?" Zaf spoke for the first time since he had sat down. He was worried sick about Ruth, knowing that if the monster they believed had really taken her then there was a good chance she would be sold on. He couldn't bare to think about what his friend could be going through.

Xxxxxxx

Ruth looked around the damp and musty room she was being held in. The smell of damp made her stomach churn. Blinking she got to her feet, yelping slightly as she put weight on her abused ankle. The pain surged through her, making her feel dizzy. She thought of Gracie-Jo, Nick and the other children. She knew Charlie would ask questions Catherine and Harry wouldn't be able to answer.

"Bloody buggery." She whispered as her ankle burned. Dragging her ankle behind her she reached the door. She had known it was locked. That her abductors wouldn't have been so stupid to leave the basement door open. She rested both hands on the wooden surface. The wood dig into her hands as she fought the urge to cry. Her chest began to ache as she took a shuddering breath. Realisation dawned as she slipped her bra off before ripping out the underwire.

"Good enough for Connie." She mumbled as she used the one end of the wire to pick the lock hoping against hope she would be able to remember what Zaf had taught her years earlier.

Xxxxxxxx

"Update from the Masood family!" Alec yelled as he jogged into the Grid. "The Boy Wonder is off life support and breathing on his own."

"Excellent news." Malcolm paused. He looked over to see his friend pacing his office. Harry was clearly distressed as he marched out of the office towards the Pods.

"Harry!" Ros yelled. "Bloody Hell!" She marched up to her boss. It was clear she was determined to stop him.

"I've no time. You are in charge Rosalind." He turned back to her as Ros glared at him.

"No time to talk to Ruth? She's ok Harry."

"What?" He felt his pulse quicken.

"Here." She passed him her mobile phone. He stared at her. "I don't know how, but it's Ruth. Zaf and I are going to pick her up." She looked across to see Zaf heading towards her. "Talk to her."

"Ruth." He spoke into the phone as Zaf and Ros jogged out of the Grid. He closed his eyes as he heard her breathing on the other end of the line. Before he knew what he was saying or doing he was joining Ros and Zaf; chasing them from the Grid.

"Trust us." Ros turned to him. "We'll bring her home."

"Of course. But I'm with you too." He marched towards the car as Ruth whispered his name. "Stay where you are." Harry spoke firmly into the phone praying that he'd be with her soon.

Xxxxxx

Ruth gripped the handset of the phone box still amazed that she had escaped. The phone box had been like an oasis in the desert. For a moment she had a feeling someone was looking out for her. Hearing Harry's voice caused the adrenaline to fade as she found herself leaning heavily on the phone box console.

"Can't. Too exposed." She hung up before Harry could argue. Moments later she dragged herself into the alleyway between two shops. She sat down, desperate to keep the weight off her injured ankle. Head resting on her knees she hoped her friends found her before her enemies did.

Xxxxxxx

A/N not that happy with this chapter. Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Fire and Ice

Zaf drove the pool car towards the coordinates Malcolm had sent him. He knew both Ros and Harry were keen to get to Ruth but he was just as anxious as they were. The tension in the car almost palpable as Zaf negotiated the busy roads.

"How did she get out? I don't like this, what if it's a trap?" Ros tapped the car door as she spoke. Harry glared, knowing what she said was a possibility. It wasn't the first time that she had been used to attack Harry. He remained silent as Zaf drove through the city - barely legally as he reached the side of the road.

"That's the phone box." Zaf nodded to the clearly abandoned phone box. "Malcolm was certain."

"I told her to stay where she was." Harry snapped as Ros arched an eyebrow.

"This is Ruth." She opened the car door before heading the few yards to the telephone kiosk. Turning in a circle she noticed a thin line of blood on the concrete pavement. "Harry." He nodded once, feeling his stomach lurch he silently prayed they weren't too late.

Xxxxxx

"Dad." Tariq's voice sounded harsh to his own ears. "You ok?"

Masood smiled broadly. "Me? I'm fine son. Really. It's you that's given all your family and friends a nasty scare."

Tariq frowned, barely remembering how he had ended up in the hospital. "Your Mum is on the way back in with your sisters. Dimitri is collecting them. He's a good friend to you."

"Yeah." Tariq agreed. Yawning he frowned as a memory came back to him. "Taxi. Had to."

"You were attacked. Beth and Dimitri got you to hospital. Police say it was a racist attack."

"Shit." Tariq mumbled.

"I said that among other things. You are going to be ok." Masood stated firmly. Tariq sighed.

"Dad? I'm. Shattered."

"It's ok. Go to sleep now." Masood smiled, relief filling him as his only boy fell into a natural sleep.

Xxxxxxx

"So." Lucas looked at the computer screen over Catherine's shoulder. "Really we have two major cases on our hands masquerading as one."

"Looks that way." The young blonde checked her watch, mindful of how long it had been since her father had left the Grid. "Dad and Ruth were in Iraq just after the second Gulf War. We now know they only told Malcolm and Colonel Dempsey where they were going. A complete black op. Mani is dead."

"I know. I was here for that bit." Lucas frowned. Catherine shrugged as she glared at the computer screen.

"He tried to kill Ruth."

The young analyst took a steadying breath. She still couldn't quite comprehend the amount of times the team had faced death. Lucas glanced across to where Calum and Malcolm were sat.

"We also have some extreme right wing thugs taking pot shots at anyone who looks slightly Muslim. It's not just Rana and Tariq who have been targeted. I acquired some police reports for the last eighteen months. Zaf was right. Attacks and intimidation crime is on the increase. Not just Muslims but Jewish and Hindu places of worship have been attacked."

"Why wasn't it passed onto us?" Erin pulled a chair up; her long black hair falling over her eyes.

"Police thought it wasn't terrorist related so kept it to themselves. No one saw the pattern until we started going through it." Catherine explained. Erin nodded. She knew the junior analyst was doing her best but had a lot to learn. "It was only following Tariq's attack that we were alerted to what is going on."

"David Cook." Zoe stepped towards them as she carried an A4 file across her chest. "Is officially scum. He's in a relationship with this woman."

"Lucy Rees." Zoe continued as the team gathered around Catherine's death. Lucas swore, instantly recognising the woman in the photograph Zoe was holding. "One of the big names in Britain for Britain. And the ex sister in law of Parkinson. Apparently her sister - Sally saw the light and has nothing to do with them now."

"She's been in prison more times than I've been undercover." Beth paused. "So, she's having her way with a known loony. Those three are currently on the run from prison. What do they hope to gain? Two men are dead. If Ruth's theory that Cook recruited those three is right then what does he hope to achieve? At least with Nightingale we know what their objectives were."

"That's true." Erin nodded. "Distraction?"

"Start a race-hate War as a distraction?" Calum pulled a face.

"Well. We've had less reasons. Cook wants us looking for the three idiots which killed Ismael and left Tariq for dead. They think that while we are chasing them."

"They can do what they like and we won't notice until it's too late." Beth finished Lucas' train of thought. Erin nodded as she pulled on her jacket.

"Beth? Fancy meeting an asset?"

"Always." The blonde smiled before following her out of the Grid.

Dxxxx cc

"There." Harry turned, almost running towards the alleyway where the tassel of Ruth's right boot caught the sunlight. "Hi." He kneeled down next to her as she shivered.

"Hi." Ruth smiled weakly as Harry and Zaf made to help her stand.

"No!" Ros commanded. "Look at her leg. Bloody hell Ruth? How did you move on that?"

"Hurt."

"I bet it did. It's dislocated."

"Yeah."

"Bloody Hell." Ruth gripped Harry's hand as he swore. "What did they do to you?"

"Not now." Ros said. "We have to put it back in joint now. Zaf?"

He nodded as he looked at the ankle. Carefully Ros removed the ankle boot and stocking as she told Harry to remove his tie and Zaf his belt. "I'm going to tie your legs together to stop it coming out again when we are travelling." Ros explained. Ruth rested her head on Harry's shoulder; relieved he was there, even if she was in agony. Ros gripped the ankle as Zaf gripped the knee counting to three Ros gave a sharp tug, reading the bone. Harry kissed Ruth's hair before realising the pain had knocked her out.

"Ruth." He whispered as she flopped in his arms.

"Probably best." Zaf shrugged. "Cmon." He tied the basic support around her legs before lifting her. Moments later they were on the way to A&E as Harry cradled his wife in the back of the car.

Xxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Plasters and promises

Ruth glared at the plaster cast now encasing her ankle. The pain had subsided but the the thought of spending Christmas and New Year in a plaster cast was not something that she relished. Harry smiled as he stepped behind the curtain.

"Can I go home now?" Ruth smiled slightly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You were drugged. Assaulted and have a fractured dislocated ankle. What do you think?" He watched as she frowned.

"That Ros and Zaf set my ankle well. The doctor was happy, by some miracle I don't need surgery to set it and we have more work on than we can handle. We are already down in numbers and I as much as I don't like revenge I want the bastard that did this in prison before anyone else is hurt."

Harry nodded, knowing Ruth rarely sounded so determined. He knew she was deadly serious. He stepped towards her, taking her hand.

"You passed out in my arms."

"Not the first time that's happened." Ruth smirked as Harry blushed slightly.

"First time in public."

She tilted her head, conceding his point.

"It bloody hurt."

"I know." He touched her face as her eyes closed.

"Four days before Christmas, I just want to be with our family. Nico and Gracie."

"Are fine. I promise." He kissed her gently on the lips. Ruth sighed, knowing he was right.

"Lincoln, Parkinson and Cook are still out there." She paused. "Harry. It's only four days until Christmas Day. I'd bet my life."

"Don't say that." His voice lowered as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Don't ever say that." Her eyes closed for a moment.

"I."

"I agree. Whatever they are planning it's more than likely focused on the festive period. Perfect way to blame a whole community. And the idiot extremists of both sides try to take the so called glory."

Ruth nodded. "Doesn't help when the most powerful man in the world is endorsing racism. Those tweets."

"As soon as Tariq is back to work I'll see if he can do something about the Twitter sphere." He watched as she widened her eyes.

"Tariq?"

"Is off life support and breathing unaided." Harry smiled as Ruth's face lit up. She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. The pain in her back and chest ignored as Harry held her. He buried his head in her shoulder holding on to her as if it was the only thing that mattered. He had no idea how she had escaped but he thanked every God and patron saint that she was in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Erin?" The dark haired spook smiled as her boyfriend approached her. The cafe was small and crowded as Christmas shoppers vied for tables and chairs to rest.

"Hi." She nodded to the expresso she had already ordered. He smiled grateful for the caffeine. He sat opposite her.

"I heard about Tariq. Great to have some good news for once." He sipped his drink as Erin nodded. A child began screaming at the other side of the cafe.

"Yeah." Erin looked towards the young mother struggling with a child in the midst of a meltdown. Richard turned slightly to see what she was looking at.

"Ah, a meltdown. My nephew is autistic. Did I tell you that?" He slipped away to talk to the young boy who immediately began to calm as the young mother collected herself thanking him for calming her son. Erin smiled, wondering what she would find out about the quietly spoken American man next. Minutes later he returned to his seat. Erin smiled.

"No, you never told me."

"Aidan? He's twelve. It's sensory overload that causes the meltdown. Unless you've seen it you can be forgiven for thinking the child is just naughty. It's not. It's the only way of coping with the sights, sounds and smells all hitting them at once. Little Ben there, he's a good kid. I think I made a friend." Richard smiled as the child waved to him.

"So it seems." Erin smiled.

"Work?"

"Britain for Britain."

"Also known as Scum for Scumbags." Richard spoke as Erin nodded.

"Have you picked up any intel? We believe they are being used as a cover for a potential attack." She sipped her tea. He nodded.

"Our resources aren't perfect. You know the government are currently cutting back our budget. We rely on GCHQ liaison as much as you do." He looked at the hot dark liquid in the cup in his hand. "We know they are dangerous. A cab driver got killed. A prison guard."

"We know what they did. We are trying to work out what they are going to do next. Richard, if this is not stopped. If we can't." She left the words unsaid as Richard took her hand.

"Hey."

She threaded her fingers through his. "Christmas. I'm on call but. Well. Rosie would love it, Mum would too. If you. I mean." She hated how she babbled but knew this was uncharted territory for them. Richard smiled warmly.

"I'd love to." He looked at her. "These B4B aren't going away. I'll speak to my contacts, see what I can get."

"Thank you." Erin smiled as he kissed her cheek gently before leaving the cafe. She watched him go wondering if Calum had been right - Matthew would have been happy for her.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Good news. Now." Ros stood slightly behind Malcolm as he tapped his computer screen. The older technical officer sighed.

"London has more cctv than ever. I've tracked Ruth's assailant as much as possible. He managed not to be seen on some of the cameras, suggesting they know the black spots. Calum and Catherine are trawling mobile phone records." He explained as Lucas approached them.

"I have an asset. Lloyd. I've arranged a meet. Might shred some light on what's going on with Parkinson." He watched as his wife nodded, a slight smile creeping on her lips.

"Cmon then." Ros grabbed her jacket. "Let's see what Lloyd can tell us." She headed out of the Grid, leaving Lucas no option but to follow.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N more before Xmas I hope. If you're reading please review


	13. Chapter 13

The answers?

Lloyd ducked into an alley way the moment he realised Lucas was approaching. The dark skies heavy with rain, a menace that seemed to match the spook's mood. Lloyd could see Lucas wasn't his usual laid back self.

"Alright kid?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. The scouser was always friendly. It seemed the middle aged man liked to keep his friends and enemies close.

"Been better."

"Ok Luke." Lloyd paused. "Christmas."

"In three days time. Midwinter festival, initially pagan until the Christian lot amongst others highjacked it."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. He had no idea Lucas was the stepson of a priest and he wasn't about to find out.

"Do you want this info or not? Because I can go. You know that yeah?" He lit a cigarette as Lucas kept his face neutral.

"Go on."

"Money the same?"

"Of course."

"Lincoln, White and Parkinson were sprung from prison for a reason." He watched as Lucas glared at him. The senior case officer knew Ros was mere feet away listening and waiting for him to return. The light rain seemed to turn to ice as it cascaded from the sky hitting metal fire escape steps and bins all around them. Lucas tried to put the noise out of his mind.

"Yeah? And?"

"And if they find out I've told you this I am as good as dead. So a little less attitude please." Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Your boy, the Asian lad. The Muslim. Was attacked yeah? Then the lad who does female impersonation was beaten up. Don't look like that. Saw him at the hospital when I was picking our Chrissy up. Then the clever girl who works with you." Lloyd continued. "Be careful. God, I saw what these bastards can do when I was inside. Made me look like an angel."

Lloyd handed him a cigarette packet.

"I don't smoke."

"Neither does what's inside. It's all the help I can give you Luke. I've gone straight. These racist neonazi fuckers are too much for me. I've a life now. A fiancé." He smiled. Lucas nodded, he genuinely liked the perry crook turned Informant. "Baby on the way. I want him or her to have a daddy that's not only alive but not in prison."

"Congratulations." Lucas shook his hand. He meant it. Lloyd could have been killed more than once and had served his time for his wrongdoing. Lucas just hoped he would be able to enjoy family life.

"Thanks." He rang a hand over his face. "That's all I could get for you. Man, honestly your lot need to stop this. Think about it. Muslim boy and the clever girl have been attacked - how they aren't dead amazes me. One of your lot, Someone I dunno who had to have known their whereabouts and what their weak points are." Lloyd shook his hand. "Stay safe eh mate." He turned away as Lucas hid the small cardboard box in his jacket pocket. He had a feeling Lloyd may have finally found the piece of information they needed.

Xxxxxxxx

"Dad? Mum?" Tariq yawned, instantly regretting it as the muscles in his chest burned. Masood nodded.

"You still snore." Sunita announced as Tariq rolled his eyes.

"So do not."

"Oh you do!"

"I think they are both back to normal." Zenab laughed as two of her four children bickered. Tariq smiled slightly - relieved that his little sister still seemed able to treat him just the same as she always had. He looked up as Will and Beth appeared in the doorway.

"Guys?"

"Sorry to interrupt." Beth didn't sound sorry in the slightest. Masood nodded, ushering his wife and daughter out of the room. Beth smiled at the middle aged man before stepping into the room. "God you had us worried."

"Bit concerned myself."

"What happened?" Will frowned, knowing he was still expected to shadow the more senior officers when it came to interviews, but Tariq and Rana were his mates. It felt personal.

"I'd decided to pop back to the Grid. Just to check how the new facial recognition programme Ruth and I had been working on was going. Nipped into the corner shop on my way. Next thing I know I'm being followed." He looked away for a moment. "I'm not sure but I think I got in a cab. Did I?"

"Yes." Beth smiled. "It's ok, you were poisoned as well as beaten up. Plus a five day coma."

"Messes with your head." Tariq paused. "Dad said you'd been here most days." Beth nodded.

"And Dim. You were dumped on our doorstep." Beth swallowed hard. "You gave the taxi driver our address. Did you recognise him?"

"No. Just a black London cab." Tariq sighed. "I don't remember it all. This is big isn't it? Not just me is it? What have I missed?"

Beth and Will exchanged glances as Will nodded.

"I dunno. Reckon whoever did this doesn't want that FRP to work." Beth frowned. "Who else knows about it?"

"Me, all of Section D. Finance dept." Tariq frowned as Beth got to her feet. "Doesn't Rana Syed's Ex boyfriend Work in finance? For 6?"

"Yeah." Will got to his feet. "He did the last time I spoke to her. Wanted him to get seconded to 5."

"Tariq, get some rest. I think we better find out what exactly this Ex boyfriend is playing at." Beth kissed his cheek before leading Will out of the Room.

Xxxxxx

Ruth swore as she hobbled into the Grid with crutches at her side. She had been convinced she would never have to use them again. The unwieldy metal contraptions served to annoy her as keeping her weight off the plaster just caused her back to ache.

"Ruth." Harry paused.

"You know as well as I do I need to have my debrief." She paused. "Zoe can take my statement. Don't." She watched as he blushed slightly. He stepped closer to her.

"A man can dream, Ruth." He kissed her cheek before stepping away, almost laughing as he heard her mutter 'impossible man' under her breath. Adam smiled at her; glad to have her back even if it was only to have the opportunity to have another 'grown up' on the Grid.

"What?" Ruth snapped. "Sorry, it's these bloody things."

"Well, if you will go off and get kidnapped."

"Shut it Carter." Catherine stepped in as Ruth raised her hand.

"It's ok." Ruth smiled as Adam smiled. "Bloody crutches." She sighed as one fell on the floor missing her foot by inches. Adam picked it up, wincing as he did so.

"I think Harry is right. We are getting too old for this." He smiled slightly as Harry appeared in the doorway of the office.

"Speak for yourself Mr Carter." Harry announced, raising an eyebrow as he did. Ruth returned his gaze as Adam shook his head. Before Ruth could answer the mobile phone on her desk began to ring. She answered before anyone could say another word. Frowning she listened intently.

"Will? No stay where you are. I'll have Dimitri and Alec with you ASAP. Erin, Zaf and Zoe are in the area too. I'll have bomb squad on stand by." Harry, Malcom and Calum stared at Ruth as she spoke. "Just stay with Beth." She glanced up at her friend as Malcolm began asking questions about the device. She bit her lip, ignoring the pain in her ribs as she tried to concentrate on what Will was telling her.

Xxxxx

A/n merry Christmas- please review


	14. Chapter 14

Ancient history

Catherine stared at the computer screen, trying to make sense of the information she was staring at. It seemed that wherever she looked the lines of enquiry all led back to Thames House. She bit her lip, looking over to where Ruth and Harry were talking quietly. She couldn't help but smile slightly, knowing Ruth had changed her father for the better. She got to her feet as the phone on Malcolm's desk sprang to life.

"Will, please try to stay calm. I assure you Elizabeth knows what she is doing." Malcolm spoke calmly. "Help is on the way."

"What is it?" Harry asked as he approached the technical officers desk. The Geek Squad as the rest of the team had begun to nickname them had commandeered the middle of the Grid. Ruth knew this was really because Malcolm felt better able to keep an eye on his protégés. Malcolm glared at the screen as the image changed to show the photograph Beth had sent to them.

"I believe." Malcolm frowned. "No, I must be mistaken."

"What?" Ruth stood alongside him, looking at the screen. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I believe so." Malcolm frowned. "Its an IED based on those used by the French Resistance in the Second World War."

"Bloody Hell." Catherine snapped as she walked over to her own work station. "There was something like this when I was at Six. Old and I mean really old technology. Stuff from the 1990s."

"Not that old then." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well in tech speak the 1990s are a different century." She continued. "Literally and figuratively."

"Go on." Ruth frowned.

"We never really got to the bottom of it before I was transferred here. I could make some calls?"

"No." Ruth shook her head as she sat at her desk. "I'll be faster."

"You are going to hack Six?"

"Hack is such a negative word, don't you think?" Ruth smiled as Catherine looked aghast.

"First Facebook and now this." Catherine was scandalised at the thought. "Is nothing safe from you?"

"On line? No. I like to think not." Ruth smiled. "How far away are they from back-up?"

"Five minutes. Alec should be with Beth and Will in under five minutes." Malcolm checked the CCTV, following the pool car as Alec disregarded the speed limit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doesn't this bloody thing go any faster?" Dimitri asked as Alec concentrated on the road. Cars bared their horns as Dimitri began to doubt how wise it was to allow his friend to drive. The rain battering the car made the driving conditions all the more dangerous.

"And now the Clowns are on us." Alec looked through the back screen as he realised two very fast and very noisy police cars were on their tale. "Who sent them?"

"Ruth?" Dimitri tapped his ear piece. "Can you get the Clowns to back off?"

"You are currently going at 210mph in a 40mph zone. That attracts attention." Malcolm answered before Ruth could. She smirked, imagining the look on Alec's face as Malcolm chastised him.

"We are working here!" Alec snapped. "We don't need the extra stress of those idiots."

"Professionals in law enforcements." Malcolm corrected. Harry sighed before leaning over to address the comms.

"I'll sort it out with the Chief Constable. Just get to Beth and Will. This bomb is like nothing we have dealt with. Be prepared to evacuate and wait for the BDU."

"Bomb disposal? Beth is there isn't she?"

"Just get there White." Harry snapped before he began talking into his mobile phone. Within minutes the tail Dimitri and Alec had acquired had been told to stand down. He just hoped they could tamper with the speed cameras before they were processed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is not good." Beth crouched in front of the small device. It was small, rectangular and clearly homemade. "No obvious timer. No obvious ignition source." She frowned. "Will, I do not like this." The dark haired spook brushed his unruly curls away from his face.

"Its going to be ok though. You can diffuse it?" Will watched as she tilted her head.

"I'm no expert. That's what we have Malcolm for. Just don't be complacent because we can't see a timer doesn't mean there isn't one. This is ancient."

Will looked over his shoulder. The adrenaline surging through him beginning to ebb away to leave a pit of fear in his gut. He barely registered the sounds of screeching breaks as Alec pulled up behind them. Beth swore, getting to her feet.

"What?"

Beth looked at the device, no bigger than a margarine tub as she realised what had happened. The wind caught her hair as she looked to where her boyfriend and the former IA man stood.

"Go." She yelled at the other officers. "That bloody car has triggered something. Now go! You too Will."

"I am not leaving you with a bomb!" Dimitri snapped. Beth glared at him.

"I am not arguing. I don't have time. Evacuate the area." She knelt back down trying to work out how and where she was going to cut the wires. Alec nodded, before running into the small office at the side of the car park they found themselves in. Within seconds he had set off the fire alarm and sprinkler systems engulfed the building. Dimitri and Will began running through the building, checking that no civilians were left inside as Beth worked. "Malcolm? Malcolm I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can." His voice was tense as it came through the comms system. "You can do this easily."

"Its on a timer but I cant see how much time I have. There's pressure point that has been activated but we don't know if that is for this device or if there are others on a relay chain through the building. I am currently stuck in the basement car park of a very expensive hotel about to be blown to smithereens."

"Been there done that." Ros' voice came clearly through the comms. "Hotel is evacuated and Beth, you are the only one left in the building. Leave it and get out. BDU are on the way. Leave it for them."

"No time." Beth looked around the damp basement. "There is no time."

"I am issuing you a direct order Bailey. Get your arse out of there. NOW!" Ros yelled as the building began rumbling. Dimitri made to run back into the car park with Alec as Lucas physically stopped them. The ground shook as Ros fell to the floor. Lucas could be heard yelling for her as the building behind them exploded sending debris into the air as the comms died.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N is Tariq really ok? Has Beth survived the bomb? Please review - not many chapters left


	15. Chapter 15

Everybody hurts

The Grid fell silent as the realisation the bomb had detonated sank in. Ruth covered her mouth with one hand; certain she had just heard her friends die. Uncharacteristically Malcolm swore, causing Catherine to visibly flinch. It was Ros who recovered first.

"Status Report." She snapped. There was silence as she remembered Lucas had also been heading towards the hotel. She prayed he wasn't there. "Status report. Not a request."

"It blew up." Alec coughed. "The whole fucking thing blew like a firework."

"Personnel?"

"Will is down, think Dimitri and Lucas are ok. No sign of Beth." Alec answered. "She refused to leave the bomb. Looks like she has done a Connie on us."

"I'm on my way." Harry stated firmly, knowing there was a very real likelihood one of his officers were dead. Killed the same way Connie James had been. Only this time the girl hadn't betrayed them. He glanced at Ruth as tears filled her eyes. Ros grabbed her leather jacket, following Harry.

"Call everyone who isn't at the hotel back. Why am I getting the feeling that history is repeating itself? "

"Because they know us. There's a leak, there has to be. Either we've been compromised or someone is in on it." Catherine paused.

"One of D? One of us?" Malcolm frowned, remembering the debacle with Connie and Juliet.

"Or someone who knows us well enough to be able to do it." Ruth interjected. Harry kissed her cheek before disappearing with Ros. She prayed it wasn't happening again.

Xxxxxx

Will coughed as the acrid smoke hit him. He gripped his side knowing that at least two ribs had been broken. It didn't seem to matter as he looked across to see Dimitri staring at the bombed out building. The older man looked shellshocked.

"Dim?" Will called out as the former SBS man stared at the destroyed building.

"Beth is in there." Dimitri almost whispered. "She. It's."

The comms crackled to life as Beth's voice could be heard through the comms.

"I know where I am!"

"Beth?" Alec tapped his ear.

"Bomb went off then." She coughed, sounding genuinely annoyed . Dimitri laughed as the Bomb Disposal Unit arrived. Harry's 4x4 pulled up alongside. "I'm stuck." Beth continued.

"Don't move." Alex instructed as he jogged towards Harry's Car.

"Oh why didn't I think of that?" Beth retorted as Dimitri closed his eyes. He knew Beth had a way of finding danger but also a way of getting herself out of it. "My ankle is stuck."

"We're coming to get you." Dimitri watched as Harry and Alec headed towards him.

"Good. I was kinda hoping that was the plan." Beth touched her head. In complete darkness she knew she had sustained another head injury . "Talk to Rana. The girl from records. She's the key to all this . I know she is."

Xxxxxxxxx

Ruth paced the Grid, trying to make sense of all the information she had. They knew the attacks on Tariq, Ishmael and herself had been partly out of revenge and to distract them. She looked over to where Erin was sitting talking to Calum.

"I think we should talk to Rana Patel."

"The girl from records?" Calum looked up. Ruth nodded.

"I did a background check on everyone who has been attacked. Bit more in-depth than Human Resourses. And before you asked I know she was followed over the park but I also found out her former boyfriend was kicked out of 6 last year. He went undercover on an op and was turned. There was a deal done so he didn't go to prison. Seems he ended up becoming great friends with Cook and Parkinson." Ruth pulled her navy cardigan closer to her, worrying one of the buttons as she spoke. "I might be wrong but perhaps she could lead us to whoever is really orchestrating all this."

Erin nodded. "Perhaps. It's worth looking at her again. Calum? You up for this? Ruth listen in, yeah?"

Calum got to his feet as Ruth headed towards her desk to get the necessary equipment. She prayed she was right. The sooner the three men on the run and Cook were out of the picture the better.

A/N not too impressed with this chapter personally but have rewritten it. Please let me know what you think


	16. Chapter 16

Love Hurts

Ruth sat in the small 'audio/visual' room next to the interview room as she waited for Erin and Calum to start the interview. Her ankle burned and throbbed as if it was going to explode but she tried to keep her focus on the task in hand. She pressed the record button on the machine in front of her as Erin took her seat.

"Rana." Erin smiled slightly.

"This is crazy. This is nothing to do with me." She rested her head on one hand as she looked at Erin through heavily mascaraed eyelashes. Erin remained deadpan. It seemed all the men saw Rana as a victim - she wasn't so sure.

"Then this shouldn't take long." Calum tried his best charm smile, all the time wishing he was anywhere else. He barely knew Rana but the idea that somehow she could be caught up in the nightmare they found themselves in seemed absurd. The suspects were four men known to be racist - he just didn't see how Rana could be involved with any of it. But the trail all led back to Thames House and stopped at the unassuming librarian's door.

"Before Tariq was attacked. Before the night a man was murdered you said you'd been having some problems? People following you?" Erin started. Rana looked at her wide eyed and clearly scared.

"Yeah. It was about a week or so before. I told security as per protocol. Look, I'm not a spy. If I'm been no followed I assume it's someone with a grudge or a perv. I don't assume it's CIA or FSB."

"Fair enough." Calum nodded. "You know you had to report it? You work for MI5. Not exactly the same thing as a school librarian."

"Yes I reported it." She snapped. "There's been a few attacks near where I live. Police didn't seem that bothered. I filed my report and tried not to dwell on it."

Erin smiled. "Ok, well now is your chance to dwell on it." She looked the younger woman directly in the eyes.

Xxxxxx

Beth coughed as she looked up to the destroyed ceiling above her. She felt sick as her head wound began to bleed once more. She swallowed hard, knowing that there was no way she could free herself from her prison.

"Beth?" She touched her earpiece as she heard Lucas say her name.

"I'm still Ere. Not like I can actually go anywhere. Are the boys ok?" She gasped as the cement above her began to shift slightly. Rubble fell at her feet.

"Alec is being annoying, Will has a couple of broken ribs and Dimitri is worried sick about you." Harry interjected. Beth swore.

"Sir."

"Elizabeth as far as we know you are the only person trapped."

"There May be other bombs. We know they are planning something. They're repeating stuff we've already been through." She felt the exhaustion begin to overwhelm her. "I feel sick."

"It'll be ok."

"They know us. Parkinson and Cook and their croanies know us." Beth gasped. "Rana. I think she's the link."

Harry pinched his nose as he listened to Beth's voice become more and more faint.

"Ok, we've pulled her in. You just concentrate on staying awake." Harry stared at the bombed out building. "That's an order."

"Sir." Beth whispered as her eyes grew heavier. "Dim? Please."

"Lucas and Ros are with him."

"Thanks." Beth couldn't finish her the exhaustion washing over her as she finally gave into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth looked up as Zoe walked into the side room. Silently she slipped Ruth a scrap of paper. Ruth smiled; realising the significance as soon as she read it.

"I'll get this to Erin. It's over." Ruth sighed. "It's finally over."

Xxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Hidden message

Ruth read the note Zoe had given her. The name of Rana's Ex boyfriend and a set of numbers in red ink seemed to almost taunt her. "Steven Cook. Nephew of the scumbag we are chasing." Calum shook his head as Erin scowled.

"So? How do we prove Rana is the link?" Erin asked.

"We don't. Because she isn't. Not intentionally at least." Ruth paused. "Calum, ever heard the phrase pillow talk?"

"Now you are being disgusting." Calum pulled a face. "I do not need to know what you and my father in law consider pillow talk." Ruth rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.

"I think he used Rana to get information." Ruth paused. "Ask her. I think she's either lying about being followed or it was her ex. I think Parkinson and his friends attacked Ishmael and Tariq because they were told to. It's not the first time Tariq or Zaf have encountered violence due to racism. I did some digging in the CIA log. Zaf and Will weren't followed by them. It was false plates. So we were led to think there could be an American connection." Ruth began warming to her theme. "What if?"

"What?" Zaf asked as he joined them. Ruth began pacing the room , a habit she had unconsciously got from her husband. Zaf and Erin exchanged glances.

"I'm probably wrong."

"I'd bet money on you not being wrong." Calum frowned.

"Looking at what we know about Rana I don't think she's maliciously done it. She may have been blackmailed? Her background check didn't show anything concerning." Ruth paused.

"Neither did any of the other traitors we've faced." Erin folded her arms. Ruth nodded.

"It was too clean. Private education, English degree from York. First library job at the museum in York. Not so much as a Grandad with a parking ticket." Ruth headed towards the computer. "I missed it. I'm an idiot."

"Missed what?" Zaf asked, clearly amused.

"Don't know until I find it. Calum check on Tariq, Erin contact Ros and pull Rana's Ex in. Zaf?"

"Boss." He smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Be careful and find out how Beth is."

Xxxxxxxx

Dimitri shook slightly as he saw the paramedics lift Beth onto a stretcher. She looked awful, her head bleeding as her ankle was secured in a fracture pack. Harry tapped him on the back.

"She's alive."

"Yes Sir." Dimitri seemed to be more shocked than Beth did. He smiled slightly as Harry's words sunk in. "Go with her. She's going to need you." He ushered the young man towards the ambulance . It was only when both officers were safely inside the ambulance and on the way to the hospital that he let his anger show.

"Lucas." He hissed. "There appears to be a startling similarity between this and past events."

Lucas nodded, remaining silent. Memories of Ros trapped beneath the rubble and masonry of the burned out hotel hit him. He knew what Dimitri was feeling.

"History repeating itself." Lucas glared at the burned out building. "Ros."

"Not again." Harry stared at the building as he spoke. "Erin has detained Rana. It's time we found out who and what this is all about."

Xxxxxxxx

Ros stood in the doorway of her son's bedroom watching the three year old boy sleep. She was exhausted and envied the way both her children were able to sleep peacefully whereas she was plagued by nightmares.

"Hey." She felt Lucas' breath on her neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"He's ok. Amy is already in bed." Ros sighed.

"Dimitri called. Beth is being kept in for observation. She's concussed with a nasty wound to her ankle." He held her a little tighter. Ros sighed. "An Interpol warrant has been issued for Steven Cook."

"I know."

"Ros."

"I want to interview him." Ros leant her head back against his chest. "Why is it happening again? This isn't Nightingale. Ruth is right. They know who we are and what we've been through. Attacking Tariq, abducting Ruth now the hotel explosion. What are they trying to distract us from?" She turned in his arms, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"I saw Beth brought out of there and all I could see was you." His voice was low, seductive. Ros touched his face gently. "Ros, I."

"I know." She felt his lips on hers before she took his hand and led him to their bedroom.

Xxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Hope?

Beth sat up in the hospital bed frustrated that she had to stay in hospital overnight. Her head wound had been cleaned and stitches applied. Now she waited for the verdict on her ankle injury.

"You and Ruth are going to be a nightmare. Both of you stuck on the Grid." Dimitri smiled slightly. Beth narrowed her eyes. "At least you can keep each other company."

"At this rate I may just go back to the private sector."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't?"

"Don't be daft." She sighed. "Told you. You're stuck with me."

Dimitri ran a hand over his eyes as they filled with tears. Beth raised an eyebrow. "Hey."

"I thought you were dead."

"Well, you know what thought did."

"My gran used to say that." Dimitri swallowed hard. "I thought you were dead and you take the piss!"

Beth frowned, not used to the profanity from her partner. Dimitri rarely swore or showed emotion. She'd put it down to his navy service . SBS were tough. Tears got you no where. By joining Section D he had essentially traded one elite unit for another.

"I dunno what else to do. I'm alive." She held his hand. "I was sodding terrified but it's over. You're ok. So am I. This time they didn't win." She pulled him into her arms as he buried his face in her neck.

"I love you."

"Glad someone does." She sighed as she held him tighter.

Xxxxxxx

Harry stared at Erin as she explained the situation with Rana and her errant ex boyfriend. He had believed the man was the key to the case, but believing Rana was the gullible lover was a bit too far fetched for him.

"Did she say what she had disclosed?" Will asked as he gingerly sat at the Briefing Room table. Erin shook her head.

"She claimed to be the innocent caught up in this." Calum frowned. "And if you believe that you'll believe anything."

"She may be gullible but I'm not." Erin frowned. "She knows what she's doing. She knows whatever she told Loverboy has led to all this. People have died because she couldn't keep her mouth or her legs shut."

"But we don't have any actual evidence of her leaking anything. It's All circumstantial." Ruth added as Ros leant against the wall.

"So." Ros glared straight ahead. "We let her go and follow her."

"They're dragging our history back to us. Hotel bombs, poisoning, kidnapping me, even the attack on Tariq. It stinks of things that have happened to us before. The only way they could know that is if they have the files." Ruth looked more angry than Ros had ever remembered her.

"I've checked. The files haven't been booked out or touched at all. They're all marked Eyes Only." Catherine explained. "If they really do know us then they know we are likely to release and follow her."

"What do you suggest?" Harry paused. Catherine and Calum exchanged glances. Malcolm shook his head. "Out with it."

"We make a show of bugging her apartment. Let them know we've been in there." Catherine paused as Adam raised his eyebrows. "Then we really go after them." Ros smirked; knowing that Catherine had been going through the history of Section D just as Rana appeared to be.

"And?" Ros asked as Catherine looked her directly into her eyes.

"As Tariq would say. We go ninja on their asses."

Xxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Truth

Zaf and Adam looked around Rana's immaculate apartment as Adam placed the last bug inside the telephone landline. Zaf wandered over to the photo on the mantle.

"Who's this?" He nodded to the picture of Rana and a young Asian girl sat on her lap.

"Dunno. But she might be the key to why Rana is tied up with all this." Adam looked at the little girl; realising the child was roughly the same age as his own daughter. He slipped the photo into his jacket pocket, knowing that they had to talk to Rana about it.

Xxxxx

Ruth walked into the interview room as Rana sat with her head in her hands. Dark hair hiding her face as Ruth sat in front of her.

"We know you are the link."

"I was followed. I thought some perv was trying to scare me." Rana's voice shook. Ruth nodded.

"I know and I believe you." Ruth sat there as Rana looked out from underneath her hair. "I walked through that park once late at night. I was convinced I was being followed. Turns out I was right." Ruth shook her head at the memory. "I was terrified. But you knew that. I reported it. Four years ago. It was Sasha Gavrik, tried to kill me when I was pregnant."

"I didn't know."

"You are the custodian of all the records. It would be easily achievable for you to read any of them." Ruth kept her voice low and calm. "You can see why you'd be a person of interest."

"Yeah. I get why you lot think I'm worth interviewing. But I've not done anything wrong."

Ruth nodded sympathetically. "Rana. Where is he? Your ex? Where has he taken your little girl?" Rana's eyes widened. "He's not her father, is he? Steven."

"No, no he's not." She paused. "He's dead."

"Where is she?" Ruth knew how heartbroken she would be should one of her children or stepchildren be targeted. Rana took a deep breath.

"I don't know." Rana paused.

"How old is Francesca? Three?"

Rana nodded. "Yeah. When Raquesh died it was just me and her. She stays with my gran when I'm in Work. How do you know about her? I've kept her safe! I've kept her away from all this at Thames House."

Ruth nodded. "The same way as you knew about us. Investigation. You are being forced to tell Steven and the others about Section D. About what we do and about our history. What did Tariq ever do to you? Why would you sell him out?"

"I didn't! I swear!" Ruth raised an eyebrow, the same way she did when Nico was trying to persuade her that he wasn't in trouble.

"I thought he was going to kill me." Ruth looked off into the distance. "I can't imagine how terrified I'd be if my children were in danger. I know I'd be doing everything possible to get my babies home." Ruth looked her in the eyes. "We've torn up your apartment. Adam found the photo of you and your daughter."

"He'll kill her." Rana's voice shook. "If I help you. He'll kill her."

"Not if we get to him. We can stop this." Ruth paused. "We can get your little girl home and we can stop this." Rana fell forward, sobbing in Ruth's arms. Ruth hugged her, waiting for her to settle while Catherine and Harry watched through the two way mirror of the interview room. Harry paused as Catherine closed her eyes.

"Dad. She's as much a victim as Tariq and the others." Catherine wiped her eyes. Harry nodded.

"This ends." Harry turned before walking away - knowing Rana had only tried to protect her child. Just as he had tried to protect Ruth years earlier.

Xxxxx

Ros walked across the Grid as Lucas and Will stared at the computer on Malcolm's desk. She frowned slightly as she realised what they were looking at.

"We missed it." Lucas looked up to see her approach them.

"What?"

"The bomber." Will frowned. His ribs burned with each breath but he wasn't about to show his senior officers that he was struggling with pain.

"It was Steven Cook." Malcolm stared at the screen. "Along with a certain Mr Parkinson. You can see them enter the building twenty five minutes prior to the explosion. I've taken the liberty of going through the cctv."

Ros nodded. She had known that Malcolm would never let any attack on one of his team go. He adored the younger members of Section D and treated both Tariq and Beth as if they were family.

"And?"

"And." They turned to see Ruth and Harry return to the Grid. Harry looked furious while it was clear Ruth had been crying. She kept her eyes down as she headed towards her own workstation.

"And Erin has gone with Calum to see what intelligence the CIA may have." Will explained. "Dimitri is collecting Beth from the hospital. Alec has gone to see an asset."

"Juliet no doubt." Harry mumbled under his breath. "Recall everyone. Zoe - I want you to go through this file." He handed her a thick dossier.

"Rana's personal file? We've gone through this."

"That's the unedited version." Ruth sighed. "I knew we were missing something. Rana isn't a traitor."

"Then What is she?" Zoe frowned; she still had a black and white view of the world. Ruth sighed.

"She's a mother - one who is being blackmailed. Cook and his scumbag friends have her daughter. If she leaked intel they would spare the child." Ruth folded her arms as Harry headed into his office to call the Home Secretary. Zoe swore, aware that Malcolm had tutted at her profanity.

"This is bigger than we thought." Ruth watched as the team looked at her. "We have to find that child. Her life is in danger and these people aren't going to stop until they have finally destroyed this Section. To them little Francesca is collateral damage the same as Ishmael was. The same as Tariq."

Harry emerged from his office. "Briefing at 4pm. Everyone be there. The time for going softly on this is over."

Xxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Revaluation

"So, it was Rana who was feeding information back." Alec narrowed his eyes. "We should turn this over to IA."

"And what? Hang her out to dry! " Ruth snapped as Alec challenged her. "She was blackmailed. Her child."

"We are not turning the girl over to IA." Harry said firmly. Ros let her lips twitch into the remnants of a smile. It was rare to see Alec White wrong footed but it seemed he still had to learn that where Ruth was concerned it was a rarity that Harry would go against her.

"No." Ros stepped in. "But I agree Cook and his far right croanies have used the child as a bargaining chip. The child."

"Francesca." Ruth interjected. "She's three."

"Francesca." Ros conceded. "We must assume she is still alive. Finding her ends this. We find her, Rana and her daughter get to play happy families. But these morons have used her for a reason."

Malcolm nodded as he looked at the younger officers sat around the Briefing Room table. "To get to us. I see it as they probably do."

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"Revenge. Knowing our troubles over the years gives them access to our Achilles heels." He looked at Harry. Beth and Dimitri glanced at each other.

"Of course." Lucas nodded. "Children targeted, hotel bombings, racist attacks, picking off certain people." He looked directly at Ruth. "We knew this."

"Not all of it is in the files." Ruth spoke calmly. "Remember when Mani took me and Harry I was technically still in deep cover. I didn't archive what happened. I wasn't supposed to be alive. You had no analyst at the time so not much was recorded."

"Especially as getting you and Harry back was a black op." Malcolm took up the explanation as younger and newer team members looked aghast. "My time with Nick isn't in the records. I felt it prudent that the boy wasn't dragged any further into this world than he had been."

Ruth smiled slightly. "But."

"We need Rana to help us." Harry continued. "Find her daughter and we find those responsible for the attack on Tariq and everything else. But she has to lead us to them. Can we trust her?"9

Ruth nodded. "I'll talk to her."

"And you think that'll do some good?" Alec felt the glares without looking up. Ruth sighed.

"Yes, it might. I'm the only woman in this room who has been through what she is going through now. I can get her to talk." Ruth got to her feet, quietly leaving the room as Adam shook his head.

"Prat."

"What?"

"Ruth's boy was used as a bargaining tool once. His life for information. Same as Rana's girl. If it had been one of my kids and you'd just said that it wouldn't just be Tariq on a drip." Adam snapped. "Do you ever read the files? Research?"

"That's what Zoe, Cath and Ruth are for." Alec shrugged, desperately wishing he was in the pub. Harry got to his feet, dismissing the team once more. Silently he prayed Ruth was right - that Rana's daughter was the key.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh I do not like this. This I do not like." Calum pressed a few keys on the computer as Erin walked over to him.

"What?"

"That." Calum pointed at the computer monitor. "I'm going through the last week or so of cctv. I know Parkinson's a racist bigot but no good could possibly come of this. He's up to something."

Catherine crossed the room to them. "Last known whereabouts place him at the community centre across the road from City Mosque. At approx 2000hrs last night."

"Alone?" Zaf asked.

"Apparently But, who knows ?"

"Right, Ok." Zaf grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Zoe called after him as he turned back.

"To the Mosque. I think Iman Khan is still there. He might have seen something. Will? You coming?" Will nodded before following the older man out of the Grid.

Xxxxxx

Rana raised her head as Ruth and Lucas stepped into the room. Ruth sat opposite her as Lucas hung back.

"You have to help us. If you want your daughter home." Lucas spoke calmly. Rana shot him a filthy look. Ruth sighed.

"You have to contact Cook. Tell him you have some information about us. Something that'll destroy Section D once and for all." Ruth spoke as Rana raised her eyebrows.

"He'll not believe me."

"He will." Ruth stared at him. "You get him to meet and we'll be there. Your daughter could be in your arms by the morning."

"If he doesn't kill us both." Rana snapped.

Lucas stepped forwards. "We won't let that happen." He crouched to the level the women were sitting at. "You know I've got kids. My youngest is about Francesca's age. We can do this."

"How?"

"No one else should get hurt." Ruth squeezed Rana's hand. The younger woman blinked back tears.

"Ok. What do you want me to do?"

Xxxxxx

A/N let me know if anyone is reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Mothers instinct

Tariq sat in the edge of the hospital bed glad to have his IV drips removed and his favourite NME t shirt on. He stared at the wall, deep in thought. He knew Beth had been in an explosion, that Ruth had been abducted. Dimitri has filled him in on recent events earlier in the day.

"You should be resting." He heard his mother's voice as he turned to see the middle aged woman walk into the room.

"Mum."

"Look at you. My boy." She took his face in her hands. "I know you and your father have always been very close but you do know that you and your sisters are my world."

"I know." He smiled slightly as she nodded once.

"Good. Because I know I spend too much time worrying about the girls but you know Sabrina is highly strung - I don't know where she gets it from. And Sunita! That child will make my hair grey!" Zee sat opposite him. "I want you to leave your job." She raised a hand. "Don't get me wrong. I know it's important and you have good friends there. Dimitri and Beth are a lovely couple but you can make new friends." She stared at him. "As your mother."

"No." Tariq stared at her. "There is no way I'm quitting. None. Me ending up in here is nothing to do with Work. If it was I'd be dead." He watched as she shook her head.

"Stubborn boy. You get that from your father!"

"Yes I know I do." He watched as she glared at him. "Dad is stubborn but he knows I love my job. Absolutely love it, and I'm not just good at it. I'm outstanding at it. I make a difference. We all do. Yeah, Dim and Beth are cool but Section D isn't just a job. It's my second family and I love them as much as I do my job."

"You kill yourself for a job that would have you replaced in a day!"

"Only they haven't. Have they? Three weeks in a coma and I know at least one of them has been here daily. Malcom, Ruth, Calum, Cath. Even Harry."

She sighed heavily. "What if I lose you? My only boy."

"I'm not going anywhere Mum. Let me live my life my way. I could have a job in Asda and get beaten up by racists. It doesn't matter where you work, there's always going to be idiots."

She hugged him tightly, praying that her intelligent but stubborn boy was right.

Xxxxxxxxx

Rana sat in Harry's office flanked by Ruth and Lucas. She knew they were determined to help her get her daughter home and the guilt of being the one to give information away made her feel sick.

"I don't ring him." She explained as Harry sat behind his desk. His face dark and impenetrable. Ruth knew he had gone into full on Spook mode. Harry was fully in control. She quirked a slight smile as an incredibly inappropriate thought came to mind.

"He rings you. Yes, we've examined your phone records." Harry explained. Rana nodded. She had suspected as much.

"I'm sorry. Look, I know I'm going to prison for what I did. I accept that. But my little girl doesn't deserve any of this." Rana watched as Harry nodded.

"No, no she doesn't." Harry conceded. "Rana. I'm going to give you some information. Sensitive in as much as I am risking my life as well as those of my team by giving it to you." He pulled out a small square memory stick as Ruth narrowed her eyes. "Cook is an evil bastard who won't think twice about having your daughter killed. Get him to meet you."

"He said he won't hurt her. Not if I do as he says."

Harry nodded. "I believe he won't. He'll get another to do his dirty work for him. Just as he did when Tariq was beaten half to death. Or when Ruth was kidnapped." Rana's eyes widened.

"My baby. I did all what I did to get her back! Parkinson and Cook said if I told you what was happening, if I didn't cooperate they'd kill Francesca in front of me!" The sobs wracked her body as her thin frame shook. Harry remained impassive- with only Ruth able to tell he was empathising with her."

"He's not going to touch her." Ruth spoke calmly. "We will be with you. You'll get her home."

"You've been where I am now. Secrets for a child's life. You told me."

Ruth nodded. "My son. He was eight at the time. And now he's fine. Almost six foot, happy as can be." She smiled. "We got him home and he's fine. Just like your daughter is going to be."

Rana wiped her tears away.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Lucas spoke for the first time. Harry beckoned through the glass panel wall for Malcolm to join them. The technical officer appeared.

"Yes?"

"Take Rana and endure any tech she uses is undetectable. Rana, this is where we need you to make a choice. Who do you trust? Us or those that would use a child to blackmail you? Do this and not only will we end this whole nasty incident you get your daughter home and may be able to avoid prison."

"I." Rana got to her feet as Malcom beckoned her to follow him. "How?"

"Leave the details to me." Harry effectively dismissed them all as Ruth silently prayed the meet would go to plan. A child's life depended on it.

Xxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

A child's life

Rana sat on the park bench aware that she was being watched by more than one person. Zaf was a few meters away with Will as Ros sat in the car outside the park. They were acutely aware that Rana had to pass the memory stick to her contact. It was the only way of ensuring they could find where little Francesca was being held and hopefully get to the ringleaders before anything else happened. In the ops van Malcolm and Ruth stared at the screen.

"Do we have anything?" Harry's voice could be heard through the comms. He hated the fact Ruth was in the field while he was sat on the Grid. His meeting had Whitehall hadn't gone well, meaning he was already uneasy.

"Not yet." Ros stated as she glared through the Car window.

"I have eyeball." Beth stated as she pretended to tie her trainer laces as she watched the tall, heavily built man walk past her. She knew by reputation that the man was a thug. The thought of him holding a little girl hostage made her stomach churn. "He's heading west towards you, Adam."

Adam sat apparently staring at a gang of lads playing football as he heard Beth give him instructions.

"Got him. He's approaching target now." Adam rested his hand on his chest, still annoyed that he wasn't up to full fitness like Zaf and the others. He knew Ruth was just as annoyed but at least she wore a walking cast now. He was just confined to so called light duty which seemed to consist of eating a burger while sat on a park bench. As frustrating as it was he had to admit there were perks. He barely registered Will as the younger man jogged along the path behind him.

"Maintain contact." Ruth stared at the screen as she spoke. "We have the target on the screen. He's heading towards the mark now."

"This better work." Ros mumbled as she sat next to Lucas in the unmarked pool car. He nodded once, knowing this was the last chance to stop whatever fresh Hell Cook and his croanies were intent on releasing next.

Xxxxxx

"Hi." Rana stood as the thick set man approached her. "Where's my girl? Where's Frankie?" Rana sounded almost hysterical as the man sat on the bench.

"Sit down."

Rana did as she was asked.

"Where is she?" He checked his watch.

"At this exact moment I think she is sat watching Peppa Pig or Dora the Explorer. She's a bright kid." He smiled slightly. "So innocent. She believes she is on holiday while you have to work. See? I'm not such a monster."

"If you hurt her."

He smirked. "It'll be your fault." Rana looked stricken. "Your end of the bargain." Rana nodded, aware Malcolm and Ruth could hear everything.

"Here." She slipped her hand into his pocket. "I managed to get this. I'm not sure exactly what's on there but it's enough to end Harry Pearce. I downloaded the files you wanted and this was attached. It's all there anyway. Francesca? What's your end of the bargain?"

"She will be returned to you. As soon as I have checked this." He kissed her cheek roughly before walking away.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N maybe 2 chapters left


	23. Chapter 23

Run

Ros pushed her foot to the floor as she avoided the cyclists getting in her way. The rain battering the road marched her mood. Rana had successfully passed the memory stick to her contact. All they had to do now was follow the tracker Calum had fixed into the small device.

"Hes heading left towards the motor way." Zoe's voice could be heard clearly through the comms. She wanted to tell the field officer to take a running jump but knew Zoe was just doing her job. She heard Alec and Erin over the comms before tapping her ear piece.

"All units, remember there is a three year old child there. No firing below waist level. Make sure Red Troop are aware." She ended the comms as she arrived at a non descript block of flats on the outskirts of Peckham. Checking her gun she left the car.

Xxxxxx

Rana sat on the park bench physically shaking as she realised what had just happened. She felt sick, knowing her little girl may not be sent home to her.

"Rana." She looked up to see Zaf approach her.

"I did it." She bit her lip as the tears filled her eyes. Zaf nodded.

"Good. Ok, let's get you out of here." He smiled kindly, taking the younger woman by the hand.

"Your son is in the same infants school as Francesca."

Zaf nodded, thinking of his boy. Danny Younis was lively, very clever and as cheeky as his father but Zaf couldn't fathom what Rana was going through.

"I know. They play together."

"Would you have done the same? In my position?"

She watched as he frowned, deep in thought for a moment.

"I'd do anything and everything to keep my kids safe." Zaf stated firmly. He watched as Rana wipes her eyes. She looked over his shoulder.

"My baby."

"Back to Thames House. We wait there." He ushered her towards the pool car, glad that Adam was already in the driver seat with the engine running. Rana kept glancing over her shoulder, convinced that they were being followed. "Get in." Zaf opened the car door as the heavens opened.

Xxxxxxx

Ruth bit her lip as she watched the monitor as Ros' car could be seen moving through the streets of London. She thought of her daughter currently in nursery school, completely oblivious to the world her parents inhabited. She wondered how much danger Gracie was in as she thought of how scared the little girl would be.

"Ruth." Harry approached her as she looked up.

"Ros is the nearest to the target. Erin is just behind her." Ruth explained. Harry nodded as he watched the screen, his hand resting in the small of her back. "I keep thinking about Rana; about what she is going through. I keep thinking about Gracie. About what." She shook her head, unable to say what she was thinking. Harry's face remained grim. He had been having the same thoughts. He knew he'd kill for his children literally and figuratively.

"Ros knows what she is doing." He stared calmly. "Francesca will be back with her Mum today. And we will get an end to all this mess." He pinched the bridge of his nose as Ruth touched his arm. Neither noticed the pod doors open until Catherine yelled.

"Tariq Masood."

"Hi." He smiled as Catherine hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Malcolm smiled as Harry glared.

"Working. Hopefully." He looked at Harry who merely nodded once. Tariq smiled as Harry returned to the computer. His eyes firmly fixed on the trackers his field officers were wearing.

"Tariq, If you have discharged yourself against medical advice I will send you to Tring. Understood."

"Understood." Tariq winced as the sounds of gunfire filled the air.

Cxxxxx

Ros parked her car a few feet away from the flats she had followed their target to. Reiterating that there was a child on the premises she checked her gun before leaving the car.

Xxxxxx

A/N maybe 3 chapters left. New story idea. Harry, Ruth and mistaken identity? Shall I write it?


	24. Chapter 24

3ft

Ros reached the front door of the flat at the same time Erin and Lucas appeared. Lucas remained quiet, stoic as usual. His steady presence calmed her as she pressed the doorbell. As expected no one answers. Ros nodded to Erin.

"You get the child." She whispered as Erin nodded. Lucas kicked the door open as the sound of gunfire filled the air. Erin slipped through the door, eyes trained low as she tried to think where a three year old could be hidden. Lucas focused on the adults in the room as Ros searched each room of the flat. Moments later Erin picked up a shaking three year old girl and ran from the flat.

Xxxxxxxx

Tariq stared at the computer screen as Malcolm and Ruth watched the trackers of the team. Harry paced his office as he spoke to the DG. The tension in the room was palpable as Dimitri's voice came through the comms.

"Back up requested."

"What's happening?" Tariq asked as he started tapping keys on the computer to bring up grainy CCTV footage.

"What you doing there?" Calum's voice could be heard.

"Working." Ruth snapped. "What's the Sitrep?"

"We have Parkinson. Clowns on the way to detain him." Dimitri explained. "Going to need a medic."

Ruth and Catherine exchanged glances, neither wanted to think what could have happened for a medic to be needed. Catherine shook slightly as a million situations where her husband and friends could be hurt. For a moment she began to doubt her decision to work in Section D. Running a hand over her face she did her best to focus on the job, not on the fact Calum was in the field.

"Go on. Will, Beth and Adam are nearest to you." Ruth explained. "Alpha team have hit the target." She silently prayed the lack of commotion where Ros was meant they had found the child and detained those who had taken her.

"Thanks." Dimitri sounded out of breath as he looked over to Alec who was holding his shoulder. A gun shot ran out as Alec swore. "Actually cancel back up. A clean up is more appropriate. The X-ray just blew his own brains out."

Xxxxxx

Rana sat with her head in her hands as she waited for news. She felt sick. The thought of her little girl not being returned safely crossed her mind. She took deep breaths to try to calm herself knowing that the last thing the team would want was a hysterical mother while they were trying to save her daughter. Time seemed to stand still as she waited, praying to Allah that Francesca would be home soon.

Xxxxx

Erin ran down the stone stairs of the block as the child held onto her. It seemed the little girl sensed she was safe now but wasn't letting Erin go, just to be certain.

"It's ok." Erin smiled as she bundled the child into the car. She instantly regretted not bringing a car seat for the girl but knew at that moment it was the least of her worries. Cook was dead. She dare say his accomplices were too. But it left one problem while solving another. They could do no more harm but they had no idea who was really pulling the strings. They still didn't know who they had passed on the information that Rana had given them onto.

"Are you ok?" The little girl asked as Erin snapped back to reality.

"Yes sweetheart. Are you?"

"Is my mummy ok?"

Erin smiled slightly and nodded. "She will be once she's given you a big hug." She thought of her own daughter and the nightmare she had gone through when Rosie had been abducted.

"Can we go to see her? She said I'm not to talk to people I don't know. Especially grown ups but you seem nice."

Erin couldn't help but laugh. Nice had been a word rarely used to describe her. She nodded. "Shall we call her? My friend Zaf is looking after her." Erin pressed the speed dial for Zaf's phone before handing the smartphone to the girl.

"It Fran. Who's that? Mummy! A lady got me. She's nice. She said I can come home now and that I have to give you a big hug." Erin smiled as Lucas and Ros appeared. The blonde woman seemed more controlled, more stoic than usual. Erin had learned that wasn't necessarily a good thing. "Mummy?" Francesca continued chatting away. "Can we get a dog? Not a puppy. A big dog that will love us but keep bad people away?"

"Sounds a good idea." Lucas sighed as the clean up squad arrived. He headed to speak to the officers tasked with dealing with the mess. Ros bent down to Francesca as the little girl smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." Francesca frowned. "I think I need to have a wee." She stared seriously, not knowing why both women burst out laughing. Ros glanced at Erin who took the little girl by the hand before leading her to the public toilets a few feet away. Moments later Ros sat in the driving seat of her pool car talking to Harry. She was furious and barely containing it. People had died, the criminals by their own hands but innocent people had been hurt. For them there would be no justice.

"It feels wrong." She stated firmly as she watched Lucas drive away with Erin and Francesca. "Yes we retrieved the girl but it just seems too easy. It's almost as if someone or something is testing us. As if we are being used for target practice." She thought of the events of the last few months as she started the engine. "Whatever this is Or was I don't think we've heard the last of it."

Xxxxxxx

A/N one last review would be lovely. New story - Mistaken Identity coming soon.


End file.
